


True family

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Series: Hardbroom sisters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: Mildred and Indigo come back next year to cackle's, hoping for a fresh start. will it be how they want it to? watch them through their adventures to become the most decent witches at Cackle's, going through many obstacles along their way.





	1. Back at Cackle's

It was the start of the fourth year for Mildred Hubble, Indigo Moon and their friends. Both Mildred and Indigo had hopes that this year was going to be normal: no evil witches, turning students into animals, magical ice or no more wishing stars.

''well met, Mildred,'' Indigo smiled. ''Well met, Indigo,'' Mildred smiled back,'' How was your summer?'' ''Amazing, Joy is looking after me!''Indigo said, smiling smugly. ''What?!'' Mildred sniggered, eyes wide,'' seriously? HB?!'' ''Beleive me!''Indigo said. Indigo looks at Mildred, who was looking behind her. Indigo looks at the same place where Mildred was staring at... It was Ethel Hallow, followed by Mrs Hallow.

''why is Ethel here?''Indigo asked Mildred,'' Why isn't she expelled?!'' ''Apparently, they gave her another chance,'' Mildred said, walking towards where Ethel stood shamefully next to her angry mother.

They could hear the conversation between Ethel and her mother. ''Mother, I told you that there will be no more problems!''Ethel told her mother, though she was kind of happy that finally, her mother has paid more attention to her. ''Of course, there will be more problems!''Mrs Hallow complained,'' I can not trust you to make the hallow's name any better! You will probably make it worse than you have already made it!'' Ethel felt anger towards her mother, she said,'' Luckily they won't expel me!'' ''Do stop it Ethel or the next place you're going is home and a tutor!'' Mrs Hallow warned.

Mildred smiled, hearing the bell ring. ''Thank you, Mrs Hallow,'' Mildred said walking away, to where Indigo waited for her with Maud and Enid. ''What did Mrs Hallow want from you?''Maud asked. ''with Ethel?''Enid frowned. ''not much,'' Mildred said, walking inside the school with her three friends.

''So, How was your summer with HB or... Joy?''Enid asked. ''Was she nice?''Maud asked. ''She was actually great to be with,'' Indigo smiled,'' Well, we had a lot of ice cream, we ate 3 boxes in a week.'' ''A week?!''Mildred laughed. ''HB... eating ice cream?!''Enid sniggered. ''why? What do you all see Joy as?''Indigo asked she did not understand why her friends saw Joy as some kind of witch that does nothing but work. Well, Indigo did see Joy like that but when they became friends it became different; Indigo saw Joy as a fun person.

''I do feel bad for Sybil,'' Maud mentioned as they walked down the corridor, just after placing their suitcases in their rooms. ''Yeah,'' Enid said,'' I agree.'' ''Who is Sybil?''Indigo asked. ''one of Ethel's sisters,'' Mildred explained, bumping past some new first years. ''How many sisters does Ethel have?''Indigo asked. ''two,'' Enid said,'' her older sister, Esmerelda, goes to pentangle's now.'' ''But why do you feel bad for Sybil?''Indigo asked. ''She always thought Ethel was well behaved and wouldn't ruin the hallow's reputation,'' Maud explained.

''When Ethel pretended to save the school and it was exposed that Ethel was just tricking everyone... Sybil was so ashamed, she didn't even speak to Ethel,'' Mildred said as they walked into the great hall.

They sat down on the first row of chairs, as they were one of the first in the great hall. ''I can't believe this is my first actual year at cackle's!''Indigo mentioned,'' I just hope that Ethel won't be an annoying brat.'' They chuckle at Indigo's choice of words. ''I wonder if anything has changed in HB?''Enid said. ''I think she will be different...if she kept her promise,'' Indigo said looking at Hecate, as she walked across the great hall; checking if everyone has arrived.

''what promise?''Maud asked Indigo. ''That she'd try to be kinder to us all,'' Indigo said. ''I don't think she'd promise anything like that,'' Enid pointed out. ''We are good friends, she said that she would try,'' Indigo said, noticing that Hecate was looking their direction.

''Well, Mildred Hubble...Maud spellbody...Enid Nightshade and Indigo moon,'' Hecate says smugly,'' I see you are all back in a great mood... let's hope it stays that way.'' The four girls look at each other as Hecate walks away. ''Is it just me or does she freak me out when she is in a good mood?''Enid asks, everyone, but Indigo nods. ''Well, you two are friends so you don't find it freaky,'' Maud says to Indigo. ''They're just teasing,'' Mildred tells Indigo. ''It is ok,'' Indigo smiles.

Everyone fell silent as the assembly began.

'' Well met everybody, at this new term,'' Ada said,'' last year was very interesting but it is starting to become a tradition, isn't it?'' The students smiled. ''Today, you all have the day off to unpack and tomorrow is the start of the new term!''Ada smiled,'' now, go and settle in girls.''

Everyone starts leaving the great hall in the new year mood. Mildred and her friends went to unpack.


	2. settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and her friends settle in.

Mildred and Indigo are in their room, unpacking. Mildred had just placed photos of her mother on her desk when she heard Indigo sigh heavily. ''What is it Indigo?''Mildred asked, sitting down next to Indigo. ''I remember my mother,'' Indigo said, an image of her mother appeared in her mind. ''what was your mum like?''Mildred asked, she always wondered about Indigo's family. ''She was alright...just she never spent time with me, she was always busy with work,'' Indigo explained. ''How about...your father?''Mildred asked she didn't know her own father.

'' He worked in the army,'' Indigo said,'' I rarely saw him or my mother.'' ''Where are they now?'' Mildred asked. ''Dead, by a car crash...''Indigo said,''atleast I have Joy...she went through the same.'' Mildred didn't know anything about this. ''What do you mean Joy went through the same thing?''Mildred asked. ''She didn't know her parents,'' Indigo said.

Mildred frowned, saying,'' So HB doesn't know her parents?!'' ''No,'' Indigo sighed,'' That is why Joy meant so much to me...and still does, of course.'' Mildred put her arm around Indigo, comforting her. ''Let's go see what the others are up to,'' Mildred suggested. Indigo nodded, smiling.

They walked out of their room, hoping they don't bump into Ethel Hallow. They make their way down to the schoolyard, where most of the students were. They could see Sybil with Beatrice and Clarice but no sign of Ethel. They sighed in relief as they walked towards where Enid and Maud were discussing certain matters.

'' Hi,'' Mildred and Indigo both said. ''Hey, how was your unpacking?Hard?Did you bump into Ethel?''Enid asked. ''No,'' Mildred said. ''That is strange...she is always here, boasting about her holidays,'' Maud said, stroking her familiar. ''How's HB?''Enid asked. ''I haven't seen her since I left to cackle's this morning,'' Indigo said,'' I should really go speak to her soon.'' ''You can go now,'' Mildred smiled. ''One question,'' Enid said. Indigo turned around to face Enid. ''Where does HB live?''Enid asked. ''Really, Enid?''Maud frowned. Enid nodded.

''Well, down the mountain in the direction of amulet's,'' Indigo said, pointing into the distance. ''But if HB was confined... how does she have a place to live?''Mildred asked Indigo, leaving the two alarmed. ''Confined?!''Enid and Maud said. Mildred nodded. ''It is her family home, where her whole family line lived,'' Indigo said. ''Must be old,'' Enid said. ''No, it looked VERY posh!''Indigo said.

'' I'm off to speak to Joy, then,'' Indigo walked into the castle.

Indigo walked down the corridor, towards the potions classroom. She accidentally bumps into Ethel, who was now alone; without her mother. ''Oh, Indigo,'' Ethel smiled, making Indigo suspicious. ''What do you want?''Indigo sneered, looking at Ethel(who was still in cloak and hat). ''Just saying Hello...OR goodbye,'' Ethel said, giving Indigo a dirty look. ''Where are you going?''Indigo asked,'' You ARE staying, aren't you?'' ''My mother is making me go to a school... for witches like me,'' Ethel said, looking at where her mother spoke with Miss Cackle. ''What do you mean...Witches like you?''Indigo asked.

''For those who cause trouble, don't act like you don't know this kind of stuff!''Ethel hissed. ''Come on, Ethel!''Mrs Hallow said Ethel gave Indigo one last intimidating look before walking away.

Indigo watched them leave, before smiling to herself.

Indigo walked into the potions classroom, where her friend, Joy, sat reading some kind of book. Hecate didn't look up from her book, until Indigo said,'' Ethel is leaving.'' Hecate looks up, a small smile crept into her neutral expression, saying,'' I know, Indigo.'' ''I am SO happy she is gone,'' Indigo said, knowing that Joy was going to say the complete opposite.

''Same,'' Hecate smiled. ''Seriously?You?Happy that Ethel leaving?!''Indigo raised her eyebrows to her hairline. ''She was always so...''Hecate said,'' Sorry...can't find the words to describe her.'' ''Selfish, jealous, horrible and a pig!''Indigo said Hecate chuckled. ''Well, she did ruin a moment that could have fixed our friendship,'' Hecate mentioned. ''When was that?''Indigo asked. ''When you passed your exam,'' Hecate said. ''You was going to tell me?!''Indigo looked at Hecate, who nodded,'' How could I have been so horrible to you... I misunderstood you.'' Hecate sighed, closing the book(with the title: Mythology and astronomy)before saying,'' Indigo... look at me.'' Indigo looked up to look at Hecate. ''None of it was your fault,'' Hecate tried to convince. ''But how is it not?''Indigo asked. ''I should have told you...''Hecate said,'' But I wasn't ready.''

Indigo sighed, saying,'' Are you sure you can forgive me?'' ''Of course, I forgive you,'' Hecate said,'' If I didn't forgive you...you would still be homeless!'' ''You're right,'' Indigo said,'' And by the way, I forgive you for everything.'' ''Even after turning you into stone for 30 years? and completely hiding the truth from you?''Hecate asked. ''Yes, you was only 14 and you were scared!''Indigo said.

'' So, better go revise then? you have a lot of pre-tests coming up in a few days,'' Hecate advised. ''Thanks Joy,'' Indigo stood up, giving her friend a quick hug before walking out.

Indigo ran down the corridor towards her bedroom. She entered the bedroom, where Mildred and their friends sat, with textbooks scattered across the bed and a few along the floor. ''Well?"Enid asked, looking up from her chanting sheets. ''What's HB up to?"Mildred asked curiously.

''Not much,'' Indigo said. ''But...why are you so happy?''Maud asked, doodling some stick figures in her revision book. ''Guess what?!''Indigo said, smiling. ''What?''Mildred asked,'' Don't tell me you did something stupid.'' ''No!''Indigo chuckled,'' Ethel's leaving!'' ''What?!'' Enid laughed. ''You are Joking!?''Mildred asked. ''No, I'm serious!"Indigo said.

''How do you know?"Maud said,'' You don't have any proof.'' ''Not really proof...But Ethel and her mother told me that Ethel is going to a school for the naughtiest of witches,'' Indigo told them, sitting down beside Mildred. ''I can't believe it!''Maud smiled. ''You better do!''Indigo said, taking out her textbooks.


	3. Letter?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred receives a letter with some shocking news.

Mildred woke up the next morning, Tabby and Star were fighting again. She stood up, looking at the mysterious letter, that was slipped underneath her bedroom door. She placed tabby on her bed, trying to separate them.

She picked it up, smiling, she knew her mum was going to send her something. She looks at where Indigo still slept. She knew it was still early, the sun had only just risen.

She ripped the letter, retrieving the rather long letter. What she didn't know was that this would change her life.

DEAR MILDRED,

I AM WRITING TO YOU THROUGH LETTER AS I KNOW YOU ARE BUSY SETTLING IN AND REVISING FOR TESTS. THERE IS SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU, SOMETHING I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU MONTHS AGO. I KNOW THIS MIGHT BE HARD TO GET USED TO THE FACT...THAT I AM NOT YOUR BIOLOGICAL MOTHER.

Mildred felt like she got slapped in the face. She wanted this to be a dream, or she was seeing letters that were not on the letter. she pinched herself hard until she finally convinced herself that this is no joke. she read further.

I NEED YOU TO GET MISS HARDBROOM TO TRANSFER ME TO HER CLASSROOM AND YOU HAVE TO BE THERE, AS I NEED TO TELL YOU BOTH SOMETHING. I AM VERY SORRY MILDRED, BUT I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE IF YOU WANT TO STAY IN MY CARE. MILDRED, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD ABOUT THIS.

LOVE YOU,

JULIE HUBBLE.

Mildred collapsed into her bed, burying her face into her pillow, sobbing. She didn't stop. she felt like her world was crumbling down. Her throat was dry and she was all wet by morning. Indigo was startled by this, she walked up to where Mildred cried.

'' Mildred, what happened?''Indigo asked, shaking Mildred's shoulder gently. Mildred slowly stopped crying, catching her breath. ''A letter...from my M-Mum,'' Mildred said,'' Well, not my REAL mum.''''What do you-Oh! Your mum told you that you're adopted?!''Indigo said. Mildred nodded, blocking her cry.

'' Mildred, we will find your real mum sooner or later,'' Indigo said, hugging Mildred, who thanked her. ''Now, let's get ready and go get breakfast before we have potions first!''Indigo said,'' Luckily, we have no summer projects due today.'' ''Oh, I need to ask Miss Hardbroomto to transfer my mother to her classroom,'' Mildred reminded herself. ''What for? Is HB in trouble with your mother or something else?"Indigo chuckled. ''I have no idea,'' Mildred said, as they made their way to the Great Hall, for Breakfast.

Mildred and Indigo made their way down the corridor, to the great hall, where they met Maud and Enid. ''Hi, you two,'' Maud said, noticing that Mildred wasn't herself,'' Mildred? Are you alright?'' Enid looks at Indigo, saying,'' Do you know anything about this?'' ''Mildred's adopted,'' Indigo said directly.

''Mildred? Is this true? What Indigo is saying?''Enid asked. ''That you're adopted?''Maud asked. Mildred nodded. Enid and Maud's look took aback by this. ''It is true...AND obvious,'' Mildred said, her voice getting hoarse,'' I look nothing like my mum! She has blonde hair, I have brown. She has blue eyes, I have brown.''

'' Even if it is true...your mother will be out somewhere, we just need to look,'' Indigo reassured,'' Your mum might know, though I do not know why she wants to speak to Miss Hardbroom.'' Maud and Enid look at each other.

Mildred and her friends eat their breakfast, excited to go search for Mildred's mum.

Mildred looks at where Felicity was talking about her mum, not noticing that Miss Hardbroom was standing in front of her. Mildred jumped a bit when she noticed Miss Hardbroom. ''Mildred Hubble,'' Miss Hardbroom said. ''Oh...sorry Miss Hardbroom,'' Mildred apologised,'' I just remembered that I need to tell you that my...Mother wanted to see you later in your classroom.'' Hecate nodded, walking away. Mildred hated calling Julie her mother.

Soon, breakfast was over that Saturday morning, the first day of the weekend.


	4. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and Julie speak to Hecate.

Mildred follows her mother down the corridor'' I do not get why you need to talk to HB!?''Mildred said, following her mother into the potions classroom, where Miss Hardbroom stood. Miss Hardbroom's expression was something Mildred never saw before...fear.

''Mum? What is going on?"Mildred frowned, she could see Miss Hardbroom clench her fists tightly as she stepped as far as she could from Julie. ''There is something Miss Hardbroom isn't telling you!''Julie said, not looking away from Hecate's worried face.

'' You aren't telling me something!''Mildred told her mother,'' Miss Hardbroom doesn't have to tell me anything!'' ''I won't let my...Daughter...live her life a lie!''Julie argued to Miss Hardbroom, who shook her head. ''What do you mean...a lie?''Mildred frowned,'' You aren't telling me something, aren't you?!''

''Hecate, tell her!''Julie said firmly. Hecate shook her head, saying,'' No..I-I can't.'' ''You have to!''Julie said. ''Can't YOU tell her?!'' Hecate begged. ''You have to tell her!''Julie said, grabbing Hecate's wrist. Hecate pulled away, nearly tipping the bookshelf over, lifting Julie up in the air.

''Just STOP! Both of you!''Mildred shouted both stopped, looking at Mildred. Julie slowly got lowered to the floor. ''What is this...something...that you two are arguing about?''Mildred asked,'' Mum, I want an explanation from you.''

Julie looks at Hecate, who looked down at the floor, before saying,'' Your mother is correct...I need to tell you the truth.''

Mildred looks at her 'mother', then at Miss Hardbroom, saying,'' What truth?'' ''How do I begin,'' Hecate sighed heavily. ''In the holidays...Miss Hardbroom came to our flat,'' Julie started Hecate off. ''What?!'' Mildred said, looking at her mother, then at miss hardbroom,'' Why?''

'' I wanted to ask your mother... about...your father,'' Hecate explained. ''What? Where is he?''Mildred asked. ''We don't know,'' Hecate said,'' Your mother told me...that you are adopted, that a wizard passed you to her.'' ''Mum? You have seen wizards before?!''Mildred said, angry. ''I didn't know he was a wizard,'' Julie explained. ''But what has this got to do about this secret?''Mildred asked.

'' Well, before I finished my final teaching studies... I...had a...child,'' Hecate said, muttering the last word, but loud enough for Mildred to hear. ''You...a-a child?!"Mildred questioned. Hecate nodded, saying,'' I struggled with her...My father...He took her away from me by force.'' ''Your own father takes your kid away?!''Mildred said, took aback. ''Mildred...Stop,'' Julie warned.

Hecate looked down at the floor, tears running down her face. ''Miss Hardbroom...I-I am sorry,'' Mildred said, horrified when she saw Miss Hardbroom's tear-stained face. ''Mildred...I haven't told you the truth yet...''Hecate said, swallowing down her cries. Julie did feel sorry for Mildred's teacher...who had gone through a lot; confined, turned a girl into stone and lost a daughter.

''The child...It went to a non-magical...called...J-Julie Hubble,'' Hecate said, seeing Mildred's shocked face. ''What?''Mildred said, breathing heavily. ''I-I'm Sorry,'' Hecate cried, storming out of the potions classroom in tears.

Mildred looked at Julie, helplessly.

'' Go and talk to her, maybe?''Julie suggested.

Mildred left the classroom, leaving Julie sitting on one of the stools, thinking about everything.


	5. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They search for Miss Hardbroom.

Hecate stormed down the corridor, leaving students and teachers confused and quite shocked, seeing Miss Hardbroom so upset. Ada, concerningly, watched Hecate storm out of the school, followed by Mildred and Jule, who was running after Hecate. ''Mildred?Julie?''Ada asked, confused. ''Sorry, Miss Cackle! Can't explain right now,'' Julie and Mildred said, already running outside...stopping when she saw that Miss Hardbroom had gone.

''Mil?!''Maud and Enid ran up to Mildred and Julie, followed by Indigo and Miss Cackle.

Mildred burst into tears, saying,'' Miss Hardbroom's gone!''

'' What?!'' Miss cackle exclaimed, shocked.

'' Joy's ran away?!''Indigo said. Ada sighed, saying,'' Go inside, girls, everything will be okay.''

Mildred runs into the old art room, she needed to make a change...

Maud, Enid and Indigo followed Mildred.

'' What are you doing?''Indigo frowned. ''We are supposed to be looking for your mother,'' Maud mentioned.

'' Well, I need to change something,'' Mildred said, casting the family tree spell again on a small tree. Miss Hardbroom appeared on her tree, with her grandparents and ancestors. Her tree was three times bigger than her first one when she started it.

Her tree was three times bigger than her first one when she started it.

''Miss Hardbroom is your mum?!''Maud exclaimed Enid and Indigo look at each other than at Mildred with shock.

'' Yes,'' Mildred said,'' Now...she's gone, and I don't think she will ever come back!" ''Millie...we just need to find her!''Indigo said,'' just like you came looking for me.''

'' But where would we look?"Mildred looked at them, they could see tears glistening in Mildred's eyes. ''Come on..we just look everywhere where HB could have gone,'' Enid said.

''Let's go!''Indigo said, leading them outside.

They ran down to where the school gate was.

''How do we get out?''Indigo asked, looking up at the high, metal fence.

Shaking it, Indigo groaned.

'' We can fly over it, can't we?''Maud asked them.

'' Yeah..but we need to be careful,'' Enid explained, lifting herself into the air.

Mildred, Maud and Indigo followed Indigo into the air.

They flew up into the air.

They flew down in the direction of the non-magical town.

They thought Miss Hardbroom might have gone where she and Indigo were or anywhere around that area.

Indigo lead them to the central park, that was just around the corner from Mildred's flat. ''Shame that your mum-Julie, sorry,'' Indigo mentioned. ''It's ok,'' Mildred said, hiding their brooms near the bins.

They walked into the loud park.

'' So this is where you and Joy met?''Maud asked. ''Yes, exactly here,'' Indigo smiled, they were walking down the same path that Indigo rode on, before swerving aside Joy. ''There is no sign of her,'' Mildred said.

''Maybe, in my den?''Indigo asked. ''Your den?!''Enid asked. ''Yes, we used to walk here all the time!''Indigo said.

They looked inside the den, there was no sign of Joy being any near the den.

'' Where could she be?''Mildred cried, sitting on one of the flat pillows. ''She could be anywhere,'' Enid and Maud said.

They looked all over the park, every area...no sign of Mildred's mother.

''Wait...If you were a mother who just found her long-lost daughter...where would you go?''Maud asked everyone.

Everyone thought and thought.

They hear Mildred gasp.

'' Where the child went... My mum will be near my flat!''Mildred said.

'' Are you sure Mildred?"Enid frowned.

'' It is worth a look,'' Indigo agreed.

Off they went, to Mildred's flat.


	6. found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and her friends find Miss Hardbroom.

Mildred and her 3 friends flew through the air, hoping Miss Hardbroom was atleast AROUND the area of her flat.

They landed outside Mildred's flat, they couldn't see Joy anywhere around the yard. They walk along the pathway, looking in every direction.

''Wait...''Indigo paused.

''What is it, Indigo?''Maud asked, looking worried.

''Indigo?''Mildred frowned, Indigo waved her arms around.

''You're casting a spell?!''Enid asked.

'' I feel magic,'' Indigo said, exposing the magic,'' It's heading that way.''

'' Do you think that's Miss Hardbroom's magic?''Maud asked.

''Well...''Indigo began,'' There isn't any sign of any other witches being around.''

'' It's worth a try,'' Mildred agreed. They nod. They follow the rather long path of magic, leading them to a large gap in a fence, that lead the blocked off bit of the park.

'' Why would the magic lead us here?"Enid asked. ''It is definitely HB's,'' Maud said. they walked further to where they could see Miss Hardbroom sit on an old, wooden bench. They could tell that she was upset.

Mildred walked up to Miss Hardbroom, anxious of what to say. ''Mildred...what are you doing here?''Hecate muttered. ''Looking for you,'' Mildred said, glancing at Maud, Enid and Indigo.

'' Why would you, though?''Hecate asked. ''Because...You're my mother,'' Mildred explained, sitting next to Hecate.

'' But I've been horrible to you,'' Hecate said,'' You don't deserve someone like...me, you should go back to the academy,'' Hecate said, walking away from Mildred.

''Mum...Please!''Mildred pleaded,'' Please come back with us to the academy! I want you as my mother.'' Hecate turned around to face Mildred.

''Please...I know we didn't get along,'' Mildred said,'' We can put that all behind...and...start again?''

Hecate sighed, finally saying,'' Mildred...I will come back...but if you regret, you can always have Julie as your mother.'' ''That'll never happen,'' Mildred hugged her mother,'' I can't think of her any close to being my mother.''

Mildred and Miss Hardbroom walked down to where Indigo and the two were waiting.

'' Now let's go back, shall we?''Indigo smiled.


	7. Back at Cackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are back at Cackles.

Ada waited and waited, she knew that Mildred and her friends went to search for Hecate. She looked up at the sky, no sign of them. She began to worry. Suddenly, Hecate and the four girls appeared.

'' Are we back in time for supper?''Indigo asked they look at her, nodding.''Sorry, Miss Cackle...I know we left the grounds...''Mildred apologized.

'' It's okay, Mildred,'' Ada smiled,'' Now go and have your supper, I will speak to Miss Hardbroom.''

Mildred walked up to Miss Cackle with concern. ''Is she going to be in trouble?''Mildred asked she knew that Miss Hardbroom also left the grounds without permission.

'' Don't worry, Mildred, She isn't in much trouble,'' Miss Cackle glanced at Hecate, who looked guilty.

Mildred nodded, unsure, before heading inside.

Ada and Hecate transferred to the office, where Ada walked up to her desk. ''Oh, Hecate...''Ada sighed. Hecate didn't look up at Ada.

'' What got into you?!''Ada asked,'' Going off like that!'' Hecate didn't say anything.

'' What is going on Hecate? If there is anything troubling you, I could help,'' Ada insisted. ''N-Nothing,'' Hecate lied. ''Hecate, there is clearly something up and I know that if you won't explain,'' Ada sighed, before finishing,''then Mildred will have to explain.''

Hecate hesitated, saying,'' It's just something to do with Julie and Mildred, that's all.'' Ada sighed saying,'' What is it about Julie and Mildred?!'' ''I don't think I should tell you what...''Hecate denied,'' I am sorry Ada...but I just can't.'' Before Ada could say anything, Hecate had already transferred out of the office. It left Ada no choice but to speak to Mildred.

It left Ada no choice but to speak to Mildred.

Mildred and her three friends walked into the great hall, it was rather quiet, not like breakfast or lunch. Mildred was worried that her mum was in serious trouble and that the worse that would happen is that miss cackle puts the confinement back.

''Mildred...are you ok?''Maud asked.

'' No,'' Mildred replied,'' What if my mum is in trouble?'' ''Mildred, she won't be,'' Enid reassured,'' She was upset...it wasn't her fault!'' ''But what if miss cackle puts my mum on confinement all over again,'' Mildred said, imagining her mother unable to leave the academy all over again.

'' She won't, miss cackle isn't that horrible...I hope,'' Indigo said.

'' We should go and revise,'' Maud said, they walked out of the great hall, bumping into Miss Cackle.

'' Oh, good evening Miss Cackle,'' Mildred and her friends say.

'' Mildred, can I speak to you in my office, please?''Miss Cackle asked Mildred.

'' Ok, Miss Cackle,'' Mildred said.

'' I'll see you all tomorrow,'' Mildred said, following Miss Cackle to her office.

Mildred sat on the chair, that was beside Miss Cackle's desk. ''Is Miss Hardbroom in trouble? Tell me you did not put her back on confinement?!''Mildred asked. ''She isn't in trouble,'' Ada told Mildred. Mildred sighed in relief.

'' So why am I here? Am I in trouble?''Mildred asked. ''No, you are not in trouble,'' Ada said,'' You did a great Job finding Miss Hardbroom, though I do not know anything about the reason Miss Hardbroom left.''

'' Mildred, You know why Miss Hardbroom ran off? You and your mother are definitely something to do about it,'' Miss Cackle asked.

'' Not long ago...I found out that I was adopted, that I was given to my fake mother by a wizard,'' Mildred said,'' My mum said she wanted to speak to me and Miss Hardbroom about something.'' Ada frowned, asking,'' Why didn't you tell me? I could help you find your mother.''

'' Well, The thing is...I already found my mother when my mum was talking to her...Miss Hardbroom,'' Mildred said, not looking up at Miss Cackle. Miss Cackle looked at Mildred, asking,'' Miss Hardbroom? She is your mother?!''

Mildred nodded, saying,'' Miss Hardbroom kind of got upset and ran off.''

''Why? Does she not want you as her...daughter?''Miss Cackle asked.

''No...She did..she just thought that I didn't want to,'' Mildred explained.

'' Where did you find her?''Ada asked.

'' The park where she and Indigo met, well....this blocked off part behind it,'' Mildred said.

'' I will help you if you need any help,'' Ada insisted,'' If you need anything, my door is open.''

Mildred smiled, saying,'' Thank you, Miss Cackle.''


	8. Normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Mildred think that everything will go back to normal?

Mildred wakes up the next day, she had a good feeling about today; that things will be back to normal. She got dressed, before heading to the great hall for breakfast, where she noticed maud and Enid across the hall.

''Hi Maud, Hi Enid! Where's Indigo?''Mildred asked. ''She's with Joy,'' Enid sighed. ''So, what did Miss Cackle want from you?''Maud asked. ''just about the whole HB run away,'' Mildred explained.

They eat their porridge, before heading off to potions.

They walked into the potions classroom, one of the first to get there; except for Indigo and a few others. ''Hi Millie!''Indigo said, walking up to Mildred's desk.

'' Hi Indie,'' Mildred said, giving her a smile.

''How's HB?''Felicity walked up to them,'' I heard she did a runaway.'' ''I don't blame her,'' Enid mentioned,'' She's been trapped here 30 years and this place is a dump.'' ''Honestly, I didn't imagine HB ever running away from here,'' Maud said.

''Silence!''Hecate said, firmly.

'' Today you will all make a simple disguise potion,'' Hecate said.

Mildred and her friends got to work.

When they finished, Mildred tested hers first.

'' Well, Mildred...95%,'' Hecate gave a small smile,'' Well done.''

Mildred smiled.

Maud- 100%

Enid-60%

Felicity-100%

Indigo-70%

Mildred and her friends(except Indigo) left the classroom, happier than they were for the last week. They walk down the corridor, heading outside for their 15-minute break.

They hear a sudden bang in the classroom behind them...the potion classroom.

They look at each other before running towards the classroom, smoke escaping the room. They run inside, coughing and spluttering, the room was lit up in flames. A dark figure stood in the middle.

''Indigo?!''Mildred gasped, walking up to where Indigo was pulling the handle of the storage room. Suddenly, the handle comes off.

'' Who are you?!'Enid asked, walking up to the figure. ''It's too dangerous to be here!'' maud gasped for air.

The figure took its hood off.......Ethel Hallow.

Mildred leapt onto Ethel, punching her, giving Ethel a black eye. They gasp. The fire was getting closer, despite Enid trying to distinguish the flames.

Ethel ran out, setting more of the castle into flames.

''Let's go after her!''Mildred demanded maud and enid followed her. ''STOP!HB is trapped in there!''Indigo shouted through the smoke. Mildred came running back.

'' We need to use a protection spell!''Mildred said, Taking some ingredients and made a potion before casting the protection spell:

PROTECT US FROM THIS HARM,

KEEP US SAFE FOR LONG AND LONG,

CAST ON US THIS PROTECTIVE CHARM!

They were protected from the flames, but only for a few hours.

Indigo ran to the door to get help. But to their bad luck...the door was locked by Ethel Hallow, while she was running away.

''Mildred! we're locked in!''Indigo shouted.

''Oh Shit!''Mildred muttered, kicking the door, it did not crack.


	9. fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle gets burnt down

Meanwhile, Maud and Enid ran down the corridor, managing to trap Ethel with their magic, long enough to take her to Miss Cackle, who was panicked by the fire that was slowly devouring the castle. No one was capable of decreasing the flames, due to the fact that it was from a strong spell.

No one was capable of decreasing the flames, due to the fact that it was from a strong spell The students were evacuated to the field, watching the castle crumble down into bricks. They were all being counted until Miss Drill didn't find the last three on the school list.

''Miss Cackle! we are missing Indigo, Mildred and Hecate,'' Dimity said, alarmed.

Ada began to panic, she couldn't see any of the three outside. Ada walked into the castle, avoiding the flames. She had to find the 3 before it was too late.

She coughed, she hated watching her academy burn down.

She shuddered, she didn't have time, she had to save the three.

She tried to open the potion classroom, it was locked. she banged on it, suddenly hearing Indigo and Mildred shout help, but no sign of Hecate's voice. She made a hole in the door, with her magic, to see the girls kicking the storage room's door.

'' Where is Miss Hardbroom?!''Ada asked, despite knowing the answer.

''She's locked in! Ethel locked her in and set this place on fire!''Indigo said, kicking the door until it made the room crumble onto them.

Mildred opened her eyes, coughing and spluttering through the dust and smoke. She sat up, joints stiff and painful, she was covered in dust. She stood up to where the Indigo rolled onto her stomach, slowly managing to stand, though she felt like she broke her arm.

''Miss Cackle?''Mildred looked around, but Ada surprised her from behind, limply.

'' Where is Miss Hardbroom?''Indigo asked them.

They look around, Miss Hardbroom laid on the bricks, unconscious. she was trapped in the storage room for too long without a protection potion. She had no ingredients in there.

''Mum?!''Mildred whimpered.

Miss Cackle stiffly knelt down to the witch, placing an arm a meter above Hecate's chest, she checked if Hecate had a pulse or was breathing.

''How is she?''Indigo asked, wincing as she accidentally moved her hand.

'' She's breathing and she is alive...But...She is unconscious,'' Miss Cackle explained,'' We need to get out of this mess and get help.

Miss Cackle transferred Hecate off the bricks, onto the grass.

'' The council is informed,'' Miss Cackle said.

''Where is everyone else?''Mildred and Indigo asked.

'' They're at Pentangle's until we magic this school together,'' Miss Cackle explained,'' Ethel's at the young witch imprisonment centre.''

''Basically Jail?!''Indigo smiled.

'' Now, here is the mediwitch,'' Miss Cackle pointed out.

They arrive, transferring them all to the hospital, where they checked up on Mildred(Who just pulled a neck muscle), Indigo(Who just broke her arm) and Miss Cackle(who just sprained her upper part of her arm). Though they needed to take extra care of Hecate, which worried Mildred when she overheard the doctor and the nurse say it could be a coma.

To be continued...


	10. Pentangle's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Pentangle's

''Mildred...Indigo...we should be heading back to pentangle's,'' Ada suggested, seeing that the two girls were yawning every once in a while. Indigo sat tapping her cast, that was red and Mildred sat looking at her mother's limp body in the bed.

''No...I want to stay with my mother,'' Mildred told Miss Cackle. ''Indigo...Would you like to stay or go?''Ada asked the girl. ''No, if Mildred is staying then I'm staying,'' Indigo smiled,'' I also want to know if Joy is alright in the end.''

Mildred excused herself from the room, towards the toilets. As she walked along the corridor, she could see patients crying also parents...which made Mildred feel sick.

She walked into the empty toilets, walking straight into one of the cubicles.

She sat head in hands, looking miserably at the clean floor, at her reflections. She wanted her mum to just walk into her bedroom and tell her that it was all a dream, but when she pinched herself and when she opened her eyes, still in the cubicle, she burst into tears.

why do I deserve this? she thought to herself repeatedly.

The door to the toilets opened, she could hear by the footsteps. ''Mildred?''Indigo's voice echoed in the room. Mildred eventually opened the cubicle door, tears stained on her face.

Indigo saw that Mildred was upset about her mother, she walked up to Mildred(who looked blankly at the mirror)hugging her. ''She'll be okay,'' Indigo said,'' The doctors look after many worse situations...They saved my dying Gran when I was 4 years old.''

''It is not that..'' Mildred sniffed,'' It is the fact that we couldn't save her in that fire...we could have done some kind of spell, ANYTHING to save her! we could have done a summon spell...t-to summon her to us!''

'' Millie...there was nothing you could have done,'' Indigo said.

'' But I could have!''Mildred sobbed.

''Mildred...I couldn't save my parents...I could have not made them go to the mall if I knew they were going to crash,'' Indigo explained,'' Your mum will live, she loves you and it will be unconditional. No matter what will happen, she will always love you just the way you are.''

Mildred hugged Indigo. They headed back to where Ada sat next to the still unconscious Joy.

To their surprise, Miss Pentangle had just transferred to them. She looked down at her unconscious friend. She smiled at Mildred, then when she looked at Indigo, she recognised her straight away.

'' Well met, Miss Pentangle,'' Mildred smiled weakly.

'' Well met, Mildred,'' Pippa smiled,'' I am sorry about what happened at Cackle's and your mother.'' ''Wait...You was that blonde girl called Pippa, that Joy was friends with?''Indigo pointed out.

Pippa looked at the girl, astonished,'' Yes..aren't you...?'' ''Indigo moon,'' Indigo smiled,'' I remember that Joy talked about you ALL the time!''

Pippa remembered everything; she warned Hecate many times to not give Indigo magic, but when Indigo turned into stone she tried to support Hecate...but Hecate pushed her away.

''How? You were stone?''Pippa said.

'' Mildred or someone turned me back. I remember seeing Magic across the floor,'' Indigo frowned,'' As someone spilt it.''

Mildred's eyes widened, remembering when her mother spilt the lychon potion.

'' I know who turned you back,'' Mildred told Indigo.

''Who?''Indigo asked.

'' Joy...she spilt the reversal, but I guess she did not notice that she could reverse you from stone,'' Mildred explained. Indigo looked shocked.

'' So...Aren't you two girls going to come back with me to my academy?''Pippa asked them.

'' I want to stay with my mum!''Mildred argued. ''I want to stay with Joy,'' Indigo said.

'' I will bring you two here every day if you want, but You need to spend the night at Pentangle's,'' Pippa explained.

Indigo and Mildred finally nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Pippa transfers Mildred and Indigo to Pentangle's courtyard, that circled the Pentangle's castle. ''Wow, this place is beautiful,'' Indigo said, there were loads of bushes and beautiful decorations.

They entered through the main doors into the main hall, that was more eye-catching than Cackles. Maud and Enid ran up to Mildred and Indigo, followed by other girls. ''Millie!Indie!we were so worried about you!''Maud hugged them. ''Careful, Maud!''Enid warns,'' Indigo has a broken arm!''

'' You broke your arm?!''Felicity gasped, writing her latest news on her daily blogs.

'' Yeah, We were trapped in the castle while it was crumbling down,'' Indigo said,'' I and Mildred and Miss Cackle luckily had a protection spell so we weren't horribly Injured.''

'' So Mildred, how is your mother?''Felicity asked.

Mildred bit her lip, bursting into tears, heading off to her room. Maud and Enid followed her.

'' HB is in a coma,'' Indigo said,'' That is what we overheard.'' The rooms filled with chatter and gasps.

'' How did that happen?''Felicity asked Indigo, who was rather worried about Mildred running off.

'' Ethel trapped her in the storage room, HB had no potions to help her,'' Indigo said,'' Though Ethel is now in prison.'' The room was louder than it was before.

'' Thanks Indigo for the news, we're heading off to do get well soon cards!''Felicity said the crowd followed her.

Indigo walked down to where Maud and Enid sat with Mildred.

''Where were you?''Enid folded her arms,'' We sat here supporting Mildred, and you were answering some stupid questions!''Enid said, Maud disagreed. ''Sorry, she asked me..and they have a right to know what is going on!''Indigo argued.

'' I guess you don't care that Millie is upset!go back to Joy, you seem too busy to be with Millie!''Enid hissed,'' I always knew you were trouble!''

'' Enid!stop!''Mildred said. Enid shook her head. ''She is nothing but trouble!don't you agree, maud?''Enid looked at Maud, who replied,'' No, Indigo is a good friend!'' ''What? she ran away last year and she was too busy to support Mildred!''Enid argued,'' That is what I call selfish!''

'' Enid!what has got into you!''Mildred shouted, waling up to Indigo,'' Indie is our friend! she supports me! Enid, you can't just judge her for answering some questions!''Mildred argued back,'' She was with me the whole time when we were in that fire! she supported me at the hospital! you both weren't there, but I am not angry or anyhow annoyed! then treat her the same!''

Indigo looked at Enid.

'' We're sorry,'' Maud hugged Mildred and Indigo.

'' But I am not!''Enid hissed,'' She walks off every day to see her precious Joy!'' ''Because she is also my friend!''Indigo said.

'' Then go see her now then!''Enid teased. Indigo frowned, saying,'' I can't.'' ''Enid! Joy is in a coma! so be quiet, please!'' ''Why are you sticking to her side? ever since you got her back, she's been rubbing off her behaviour on you!''Enid explained. ''Do you really think that? Because I don't think so!''Mildred argued.

'' No, Millie,'' Maud said,'' I love being friends with you and Indigo..but Enid has been hiding something from you two,'' Maud told Mildred. ''What?''Mildred frowned. Indigo got suspicious.

'' I do not accept Indigo, I don't want her to be my friend,'' Enid said,'' So, I only want to be Yours and Maud's friend!'' Indigo stepped backwards, saying,'' You all want me to go?'' ''No, You will be my friend, no matter what Enid has to say!''Mildred hissed. 'Fine, I am not your friend, come on maud!''Enid said maud stayed behind.

'' What is it maud?''Enid frowned.

'' I want to be Mildred's and Indigo's friend! you're just being horrible, like Ethel!''Maud said Enid ran off to her room, leaving the three upset.

'' We just lost a friend,'' Mildred sighed,'' Like this day can't get any worse!'' ''Because of me!''Indigo said,'' She was right, you do not deserve a friend like me.'' ''No, I want to be your friend!''Mildred said. ''Me too!''Maud smiled,'' Enid's the one that has a problem about our friendship! if she can't accept you, we won't accept her.'' Mildred wanted to accept Enid, but when she heard what horrible things enid had said, she changed her mind, Enid was no friend to them any longer.

Mildred sat in her temporary room, thinking about what today would lead to. she sat her textbooks on her lap, revising for the exams, that are delayed to when the castle is repaired. She yawned, she could feel her stomach rumble from hunger, she hadn't eaten her supper.

She couldn't hear anyone, not even shuffling. She let herself cry until she heard someone transferring into her room, she sat up quickly, thinking it was her mum, but it was miss pentangle.

'' Sorry, Miss Pentangle, I should be asleep,'' Mildred said, tears blurred her vision. ''Mildred, What is the matter?''Pippa sat down on The bed.

'' Everything isn't how it is supposed to be,'' Mildred explained. ''That happens to me a lot,'' Pippa said,'' Now, tell me what isn't right?'' ''Ethel set fire to the academy, My mum is probably in a coma from what I heard the nurses say,'' Mildred explained,'' And Enid isn't our friend anymore.'' ''Enid?! you two are best friends!''Pippa said.

'' We were,'' Mildred corrected,'' She couldn't accept Indigo, saying that Indigo is a bad friend. She said that Indigo doesn't care and that she only cares for joy, but that is not true. I can't believe Enid can be that horrible!''

'' Sometimes people just get jealous,'' Pippa said,'' I remember when your mother was friends with Indigo, I got so jealous, she didn't want me to be her friend. I kept on looking out for her though, warning her that Indigo shouldn't have magic, it made her mad. When your mum came back, Indigo as stone..she cried an apology to me, I obviously accepted.''

'' What about Enid, what should I think about her?''Mildred asked.

'' Give Enid time, she'll realise that she can't manage without you three and she'll come back..just give her a chance,'' Pippa advised. ''What if enid won't accept indigo?''Mildred asks. ''She will...just get them to get along,'' Pippa said,'' make them talk on their own, get them to apologize to each other, it'll work out, trust me, I've been through this.''

Mildred smiled gratefully, saying,'' thank you miss pentangle.'' ''It's ok,'' Pippa smiled, passing Mildred a jam doughnut,'' here, you must be hungry.'' ''Thanks,'' Mildred smiled. ''Your mum will be perfectly fine when she is better,'' Pippa reassured, transferring away. Mildred ate and went to bed, she had to give Enid time and Enid will come back. Mildred hoped that things will get better.


	12. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the next morning

Mildred wakes up, nearly forgetting everything that had happened yesterday. Until she actually woke up properly, it hit her: Her Mum and Enid's argument.

She swallowed down her urge to cry. She brushed her extremely tangled her with anger, she hated her life, she wanted to end it. She wanted to cry, this time she held it back, she had cried too many times, she had to stop acting like a baby and deal with what she is going through. She still worried about her mum, terribly, but dealt with the pain and dealt with the anger and irritation of Enid. 

She got dressed, she didn't plait her hair, she wasn't in the mood for anything like that.

Mildred just went for breakfast, scaring her friends at her look, it even concerned the staff...

'' Ada...we need to get Mildred some help,'' Pippa advised,'' She is definitely falling into depression, I can see it in her eyes.'' Ada agreed, saying,'' I agree, I will get Mildred a therapist.'' ''poor Mildred!''Gwen said,'' She must be going through a lot.'' ''Pippa told me that Mildred had a terrible argument with Enid over Indigo,'' Dimity told Gwen and Algernon.

''No wonder she is upset,'' Algernon said,'' Her mother is in a coma and she lost her best friend.'' ''Wait...Why did no one tell me Hecate is in a coma?!'' Gwen frowned. ''Sorry,'' Dimity apologised.

Mildred sat down next to maud and indigo, not even glancing at Enid, who sat at the other side of the room. ''Still upset about things?''Indigo asked. Maud patted Mildred supportively on her back. ''I can't believe Enid!''Mildred said angrily, before bursting into tears,'' Why is my life so bad? can't I live it happily?! I don't even have my mum around right now!'' Maud and Indigo hugged Mildred. ''We are going to see her today, aren't we?''Maud said. Mildred looked up, tearfully, nodding. ''It'll be okay'' Indigo smiled at Mildred.

Mildred hugged her friends, wiping her face dry. She just wanted to be by her mother's side now...

Miss Pentangle walked up to Mildred, saying,'' Are you ready to go see your mother?'' ''Yes, can my friends come?''Mildred asked, hands behind her back.

''Of course, they can,'' Miss pentangle smiled,'' Meet me and miss cackle in the courtyard in a few minutes.'' ''Thank you, miss pentangle,'' Mildred smiled weakly. She walked up to Maud and Indigo, telling them the news.

''Guess what?''Mildred said to them.

''What?''Indigo and Maud asked. ''You two can come with me,'' Mildred smiled. ''oh, that is great mil,'' Maud smiled. ''Yeah,'' Indigo agreed.

'' Let's go, we have to get our brooms, we have to be at the courtyard in 5 minutes,'' Mildred told them, they walked towards the broom shed, retrieving their brooms from the pile. They walked down the large alleyway, that was a shortcut to the courtyard, as they were running late. they didn't have time to go all the way around the castle.

They got to the courtyard, where miss cackle and miss pentangle were waiting. ''What took you all so long?''Miss Pentangle asked Mildred. ''Sorry, we had to get our brooms,'' Mildred explained,'' We got a bit lost as well.''

''It's alright,'' Ada smiled at the girls,'' let's go shall we?'' They flew into the air, heading towards the town, that Mildred hardly knew. They loved the view, there was many trees and rooftops and roads.

Mildred looked around her the castle wasn't in sight anymore, they must have flown a few miles in the last 10 minutes or more.


	13. the visit

Mildred, Indigo, maud and the two headteachers arrived at the hospital, that was rather big. They walked down the wards, looking for the certain ward, where Hecate was.

The corridors were clean and quite crowded with other witches, going to see the patients. Hospitals gave Mildred this horrible feeling in her stomach. She hated the hospital, she could see horrible things, like dying patients and crying family members. it scared her.

She just followed the others to the stairs, that lead to the ward.

''It'll be alright,'' Indigo said, putting her arm around Mildred's shoulder. ''I do hope so,'' Mildred muttered. maud hugged her, before they carried on walking down another corridor, that lead to the ward.

It read: Intensive care unit. It made Mildred sick with worry. They walk towards the main desk, where nurses sat, on phone calls and their computers. Mildred listened to miss cackle's conversation, where Ada said Hecate's surname and they said that she is in room 407, but was at an MRI scan at the moment. Mildred assured herself that her mother will be fine.

They walked to the third door on the left, where it was a rather small room, with machines at the sides and a gap, where her mother would lay on a hospital bed.

It was a different ward than where they sat yesterday. They were in the A&E section but they must have moved Hecate to the ICU(intensive care unit) instead. Mildred knew that her mother's case was serious, as the ICU is for life-threatening illnesses and injuries etc.

As they waited, memories came back to Mildred of all the great times she and maud and enid had when they were in their first, second and third year.

Followed by the last three years being taught by miss hardbroom, before Mildred found out that miss hardbroom was her real mum.

They sat there for another 10 minutes until suddenly they came back with Mildred's mother, who was still and unconscious, which scared Mildred. They placed The baed back where it should stand, and plugged in the machines and left to receive the results.

When they left, Mildred moved her chair closer to her mother, to check for herself if her mother was okay. Mildred knew her mother was in a coma and wouldn't wake up, but she thought that maybe her mother could hear her.

She held her mother's hand, squeezing it, thinking that maybe her mother will wake up. It did not work, not even a murmur or a sigh. Mildred just wanted to cry, she wanted her mother, to tell her that she loved her. She wanted to spend extra time with her for the missing time they didn't have together.

Indigo and Maud moved their chairs closer to Mildred. ''It is going to be alright,'' Indigo assured. ''She'll wake up sooner or later,'' Maud said, trying to be as truthful as she could, without upsetting Mildred.

''I don't know,'' Mildred muttered,'' She isn't responding.'' ''Because she is in a coma,'' Ada said,'' She won't respond until she wakes up.'' ''How long could that take?''Mildred looked at miss cackle, then at miss pentangle.

'' It could take days, even weeks,'' Ada said,'' I think your mother will be awake in week's time.'' ''In a week's time?!''Mildred cried out,'' I-I can't wait that long!'' ''Mildred, if you want to we could come here every day until she wakes,'' Pippa suggested.

Mildred nodded, she swallowed down her cries and tried to calm herself down.

She had to be patient, her mother was going to get better and with the help of Miss cackle, miss pentangle and her two friends...everything was going to turn out better, she hoped, she had to be careful about what she did, her fourth year was already ruined but she could fix things and live a great life with her mother, and MAYBE see Julie and spend some Saturdays with her, to thank her for taking care of her.


	14. Pentangle girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to get Enid back but it doesn't go as planned and they meet three pentangle girls.

Mildred, her friends, miss cackle and miss pentangle got back to the academy by lunchtime, after spending a few hours at the hospital. Mildred, maud and Indigo headed to the great hall, bumping into Enid, who didn't even say hello to them.

''Enid!''Mildred called, Enid turned around. ''What?!'' Enid groaned. ''We're sorry,'' Mildred said, though Maud and Indigo didn't find this a good idea.

''can't believe it!''Enid scoffed, sarcastically.

''You can be friends with us,'' Mildred said, she didn't bother asking why Enid was in her cape and hat. ''I could...''Enid said, Mildred, smiled but frowned when Enid said,'' Only if Indigo finds a different friend.''

''Enid..can't you just accept Indigo?"Maud asked. ''No, Mildred's spent more time with Indigo than you and me...don't you agree, maud?!''Enid walked away.

''You really think that?!''Mildred asked Maud. ''No..last year yes, but I understand, you needed to help Indigo,'' Maud said,'' Enid is just jealous.'' Mildred nodded, miss pentangle was right, But she knew that Enid will not be their friend if she won't accept Indigo.

They walked to the great hall for lunch, Mildred couldn't see Enid anywhere.

''Something is up with Enid, she isn't here,'' Mildred said. ''Yeah,'' Indigo muttered. ''She was in her cape and hat!?'''Maud pointed out. ''She must have gone somewhere! but where?''Indigo asked them. Mildred and Maud shrugged their shoulders.

Mildred and her two friends had just finished lunch and are now heading to the sports yard, to watch Pentangle's play some witchball. They walked along the courtyard, towards this archway, that was surrounded by hedges. As they walked inside, the witches were playing witchball against the wizards.

They admired Pentangle's uniform both school and PE uniform, it looked so elegant and smart. They just had grey skirts and a black shirt. But Pentangle's girls had a white blouse with purple, tartan Collars and purple, tartan skirts. Boys had the same type of blouse but had purple, tartan shorts.

They sat on the grass, a few metres from some girls that were excused from the game, as it was not a lesson, it was a Sunday. Mildred looked at them, she could see how happy they were, compared to her, she was tired and quite gloomy.

'' Are you okay, mil?''Indigo asked. ''If you want to go inside we can?''Maud insisted. ''No, thanks,'' Mildred shook her head, fiddling with her red sash. The girls, that looked 15(older than Mildred) glanced at them.

''Hey, cackle's students...we're sorry about what happened to your school,'' A girl with blonde hair, in a messy bun, said,'' I am Elina Roseberry, I am in my sixth year.'' The two other girls smiled back. One of them had black hair, in small braids, called Charity Ainsdale and another Girl, with dark brown hair with glasses, called Tina Glendale.

''I'm Mildred Hubble, I am in my fourth year,'' Mildred stood up, giving them a small smile, to show them her appreciation of them saying hello so nicely.

''I've heard of you, Miss Pentangle told us how talented you are,'' Elina said. ''I don't know, I have stolen two wishing stars last year and no one really likes me as much as before,'' Mildred said, sighing heavily. ''Don't worry, No one here would think less of you neither your two friends here,'' Elina smiled, placing her arm on Mildred's shoulder.

''So, who are your two friends?''Charity asked.

''I'm Maud Spellbody,'' Maud introduced herself, smiling. ''I know you, you're that one from that Junior school, merlin's?''Charity smiled as maud nodded.

''I am Indigo moon, You might not know me, I was a non-magical and turned into stone for 30 years after being given magic,'' Indigo explained. ''I know you,'' Tina said,'' My mother knows this Joy that turned this Indigo moon into stone, which this Indigo moon is you.'' ''Oh she is our deputy head,'' Mildred said.

''Wasn't you the one that tried to destroy Cackle's last year, it was in the news?''Charity asked. ''No, this Ethel Hallow made an evil me,'' Indigo explained,'' She's the one who set our school on fire.''

''One student can destroy a school?!''Elina gasped. ''Yes, only she could,'' Maud sighed. ''Hallow's name is already mud after that founding stone incident,'' Tina muttered,'' I hate all Hallow's.''

''Well, Sybil and Esmerelda hallow are nice and clever, not like ethel,'' Indigo said. Mildred nodded.

''Do you want to come with us to the magical display?''Elina asked them.

''Okay,'' Mildred smiled, they followed the three into the school.


	15. gems?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and her friends go with the pentangle girls to the magical display

Mildred and her two friends walked into the castle, to an unknown part of the castle, which looked ancient but elegant. ''Where are we?''Mildred asked Elina. ''We are in the magical display unit,'' Charity said before Elina could say anything.

''This place is so pretty,'' Indigo said, running her hand along the smooth, shiny walls. ''We clean this place for punishments,'' Tina explained. ''Harsh,'' Maud pointed out,'' We just clean our rooms, which get dusty really quickly.'' ''You won't be cleaning them for a while,'' Tina joked, Elina nudged her, Tina apologized,'' Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that.''

'' It's okay,'' Mildred smiled as they entered the magical display.

The display was so beautiful. It was ancient- looking, spotless and of beautiful statues. Mildred gasped, looking at the ceiling, which was very high above them. ''This place is like a museum,'' Indigo pointed out, her voice echoing in the room.

'' What is a museum?''Charity asked. ''It's a non-magical place, similar to this,'' Indigo said, looking at the glass container. There were all sorts of weird gems, that looked beautiful. Loads of jewellery.

''What are these?''Maud asked curiously, at the beautiful charms and crystals. ''The founder of pentangle's used to collect them, they have powerful magic!''Tina explained. ''Why would he collect them?''Mildred asked. ''They will come to a special person when the witch touches the glass,'' Elina said,'' You can all touch it and check...one of you could be lucky.''

''Many people have tried...but never succeeded,'' Charity said. Maud and Indigo sighed, no trace of it coming to them. Mildred walked away. ''what is it? you don't want to try?''Elina frowned. ''It won't work for me, there is no point trying...''Mildred sighed, she knew how terrible her luck is.

''Why not?''Maud asked, walking up to Mildred. ''I am the worst witch,'' Mildred said,'' Even if I am from a witching family, everything backfires and I have the worst luck!'' Indigo walked up to Mildred, followed by the three. ''Just have a go,'' Elina encouraged, Mildred looked at her, eventually nodding.

Mildred let out a deep sigh, before walking up to the glass. She placed her to hands on it, she could feel her magic running. The glass glows purple...

''Mildred?!''Miss pentangle transferred in, smiling at the rare scene. The glass opened, Mildred slowly picked up the beautiful gems, which glowed with her magic.

''Mildred!''Maud gasped. ''This is amazing,'' Pippa smiled at them,'' Keep them, Mildred.'' ''Can't I share them?''Mildred asked. ''No, Make sure you keep them safe for yourself. they match your magic, no one else can have them or there are consequences,'' Pippa warned. The Six shocked, becoming scared as Miss Pentangle transferred away.

''Okay, I will keep them in a VERY locked place in my room,'' Mildred said,'' But...you promise none of you will take them?'' They promised they won't.

Mildred never felt so lucky in her life, it boosted her confidence, ALMOST forgetting about her mother, which she reminded herself.

Mildred and her two friends sat in Mildred's temporary bedroom, admiring the gems. ''What could you use these for?''Indigo asked. ''I don't know,'' Mildred shrugged her shoulders,'' But I am keeping them safe, like if my life depends on them, well, they don't really.'' ''You should put them in a place only you know the code to,'' Maud suggested, Mildred nodded.

Maud and Indigo turned around, letting Mildred find a place to hide them. Mildred hid them in the bottom of her suitcase in a small locked container, that she could only use her voice to open and close it.

'' I don't know what I am going to do now...My mum's still in a coma,'Mildred sat on her bed. ''You need to forget about that for a bit and relax it'll be okay,'' Maud said, hugging Mildred. ''She'll be okay, just you need to relax and think about happy things,'' Indigo agreed. ''But...how?''Mildred said,'' I can't...we haven't known we were related the last three years and when we spend our first ever time properly it goes terribly! Is Hubble's spending time with Hardbroom's an unlucky curse!?''

''Well...you are a hardbroom, not a Hubble,'' Maud pointed out. ''Yeah!Mildred Hardbroom!''Indigo teased. ''Well, you are right,'' Mildred chuckled. ''See, just push your troubles outside and have some fun!''Maud and Indigo advised.

Mildred eventually nodded.

''so do you have any ideas for what to do?''Indigo asked Mildred shrugged. ''I have some leftover sweets that Enid and I had while you two were with HB,'' Maud said, clicking her fingers and piles of sweets appeared, a few sweet wrappers as well.

''I have some leftover sweets that Enid and I had while you two were with HB,'' Maud said, clicking her fingers and piles of sweets appeared, a few sweet wrappers as well.''Omg! amazing!''Indigo smiled,'' Perfect way to fix the atmosphere in here!'' ''I left them especially for you both,'' Maud said, picking up a lollypop. ''Thanks,'' Mildred smiled,'' I wish Enid was here with us...''

''We don't know what will become of her...we'll have to wait and see what turns out of it,'' Indigo said. ''Let's stop about this topic,'' Maud suggested, throwing Mildred a packet of dip daps. ''Oh my favourite!''Mildred smiled, ripping the packet open.

''Girls...supper was an hour ago,'' Ada transferred in, they stood up, putting their sweets down. ''Sorry...Miss Cackle,'' Mildred said,'' We'll hide them immediately.''Ada nodded. ''PleaseMiss Cackle...''Maud pleaded. ''please?''Indigo said,'' Mildred's been through a tough time.'' ''I know girls, but it isn't good for you all, snacking like this,'' Ada said, Maud looked most offended.

Miss Pentangle transferred in. ''Ada, let them off,'' Pippa suggested,'' They could use with a break from what is going on.'' Ada nodded, saying,'' Ok girls, you can eat the sweets, but be careful we don't want you three up all night.'' Pippa smiled. ''Thank you,'' They smile.

They spend the rest of the evening eating sweets until they felt a bit sick.


	16. The great wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great wizard visits the school after the horrible event

Mildred woke up, a knock on her door. She rolled out of bed, Rushing to the door, where Elina and the two stood, smiling at her. ''Oh...Did I oversleep if you three are in your uniform?''Mildred said, still half asleep.

'' No, we just got up earlier that's all,'' Elina said, the two smiling at Mildred. ''You need to get ready,'' Tina said. ''Why?''Mildred asked,'' It is 7 am?'' ''And you need to dress smartly?!''The charity pointed out. ''Why?!'' Mildred frowned.

'' The great wizard's coming!''Maud ran up to them. ''What?! Today?!''Mildred cried,'' I-I don't want to see him! He's horrible!'' ''You can't say that!''Charity frowned. ''He wanted to fire Miss Cackle and more!''Mildred explained.

She got dressed as smart as possible, Making sure nothing looked irregular. She had just put her hat on, making her way down to the gardens, followed by The four, who were dressed smartly. They line up in register order, waiting for the great wizard's arrival.

Mildred really did not want to see the great wizard, she didn't like him for a lot of reasons. She stands next to Maud and Indigo, with her class, in front of the Pentangle's school. Mildred looked at the beginning of the line, Enid greeted the great wizard.

Then Maud greeted him and he frowned, he did not know Indigo. ''Well met...But who are you, girl?''The wizard frowned. ''I'm Indigo moon, you won't know me, I was stone for 30 years...after being given magic...''Indigo explained. ''By who? who do I remember-'' He stopped, he knew,'' Joy! I need to speak to her now.''

'' You can't!''Mildred stepped, everyone looks at her,'' Haven't you heard?!'' ''What?Mildred Hubble?''He frowns. ''Hb is in a coma,'' Felicity explained. He turned to Ada and Pippa, asking,'' Is this true?''

'' Yes, your greatness,'' Ada agreed. ''Fine...I'll speak to her another time,'' He said,'' Now, Indigo and Mildred, come with me.'' The two followed him nervously. They walk into Miss Pentangle's office, shakingly, they sat down on the two chairs.

'' Now, Tell me what on earth happened in cackle's from what you know,'' The great wizard said,'' As I hear you were both inside the situation. You can explain what happened to Miss Hardbroom!''

'' We finished potions, Indigo was still in the classroom, talking to Miss Hardbroom, when the classroom exploded into flames!''Mildred explained,'' Ethel Hallow set fire to Cackle's!'' ''We were locked inside, when Miss Cackle somehow came to help us,but it was too late, the school collapsed on us, but we had a protection spell on but it was wearing out,'' Indigo explained,'' That's how I broke my arm and how Miss Hardbroom got into a coma.'' The great wizard looked at Mildred, who looked extremely upset.

'' What's wrong Mildred Hubble?''The great wizard sighed. ''I am just worried about Miss Hardbroom,'Mildred said, not looking up at him.

'' Now, go enjoy your break and I'll speak to Miss Cackle,'' The great wizard said, dismissing the girls, who rushed out.

The great wizard summoned Ada and Pippa to the office. ''Excuse me, egbert....you summon ME to my own office?!'' Pippa said, annoyed. ''Why have you summoned us here?"Ada asked.

'' To speak to you both,'' He said, the tone of his voice made Pippa and Ada anxious. ''Starting with you, Pippa pentangle!'' He said. They look at each other, wishing them both good luck through eye contact.

'' Why on earth are Cackle's here?''He said, leaning on the table with his knuckles,'' We were going to shut down Cackles anyway!'' ''You are letting us rebuild it?!''Ada asked Pippa walked up to him. ''No, I am not!''He hissed.

'' How dare you! You WILL let us rebuild Cackles!''Pippa demanded,'' We have the council's permission!'' ''I am more important than the council!''He said, his voice like thunder rumbling. ''I am warning you, Egbert, we will report you!''Pippa said, folding her arms.

'' We will rebuild cackle's, even if you are against it!''Ada said,'' For the sake of the girls!'' He scoffs, finally nodding in defeat. ''Now, Ada, what on EARTH had happened to Hecate!?Any news?!''He said,'' I can't believe your control over cackles! You were to expel Ethel Hallow after that founding stone died!''

'' But...''Ada tried to say something. ''Now, Ethel Hallow has destroyed the school! You can't place rules for student's safety and now, a teacher is in a coma as the fact you don't make rules for the safety of others!''He yelled, banging his fist on the table,'' I shall find a different headmistress if there is ONE more incident!''

Ada looks at the floor in guilt. The great wizard disappeared, back to his office.

Pippa looks at Ada, who looked upset and concerned. ''Oh, Ada,'' Pippa said,'' It'll be alright.'' ''It won't,'' Ada shook her head,'' He is right, I have endangered another person's safety. I shouldn't have listened to Mrs Hallow's nonsense!''

'' I assure you that I will help you to keep your job,'' Pippa said,'' Now, let's get Mildred and she can go see her mother.'' Ada sighed, saying,'' You should go, I will stay.'' ''We have other teachers here,'' Pippa said. ''No, I can't stand seeing Hecate in that state after what Egbert said,'' Ada shook her head. ''Alright, But what he said...Is a bunch of rubbish,'' Pippa said, hugging Ada, who said,'' You are a great friend to Hecate, much better than I could ever be.''

'' She looks up to you, Ada,'' Pippa said,'' She will always support you, no matter what happens.'' Ada nods, smiling in appreciation.


	17. overhearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit Miss Hardbroom, then Mildred overhears something she never thought she'd be hearing.

Mildred, Indigo and Maud grabbed their brooms from the shed, walking up to Miss Pentangle. ''Where is Miss Cackle?"Mildred asked. ''She is usually here,'' Indigo said. ''She can't join us sadly,'' Pippa said.

''Oh, I wonder what they were talking to the great wizard about?''Maud asked Mildred and Indigo. ''I don't know,'' Mildred shrugged her shoulders as they flew into the air. ''But it can't be good,'' Indigo said as they looked down at the view.

''I wonder how's HB,'' Maud mentioned, Mildred looked upset. ''Not awake YET,'' Indigo said. ''Oh, mil...It'll be alright,'' Maud said,'' I remember my aunt...she woke after a week.'' ''Well, people are different and...the worst thing...Enid isn't going to be our friend again,'' Mildred said,'' why can't my life be normal.''

''Mildred, Everything will solve later in your life,'' Pippa said. Mildred looked unsure. ''I wonder if you have any cousins or aunts you never knew about?''Indigo muttered to Mildred. ''I don't know...and I don't think so,'' Mildred said.

''Well, you'll have to ask HB,'' Maud suggested. ''If she wakes,'' Mildred muttered as they landed at their destination. They walked inside, and up the stairs. They entered the ward. It was quite like always, but they could only see a lot of nurses walking around with lots of things. One nurse walked out of the room Mildred's mother was, smiling at them.

They walked inside, Mildred felt disappointed, her mother still wasn't awake. ''It is worse than I thought,'' Maud said, looking alarmed by the current state of her teacher. Mildred walked closer to the bed, holding her mother's hand, muttering,'' why aren't you awake yet?!''

''Mildred, it has only been a few days,'' Pippa said, walking up to Mildred, who burst into tears. Indigo hugged Mildred. ''Mildred, we need to talk when we get back to pentangle's,'' Pippa said.

''What about?''Mildred muttered, not letting go of her mother's hand. ''Who knew you would be holding HB's hand?!''Indigo tried to make some humour, failing. ''Shut up!''Mildred snapped, surprising them all.

She turns around to look at Indigo, who looked shocked. ''Indie..I-I am so sorry!''Indigo nodded, maud just looked at them. ''Really...I didn't mean to...''Mildred sobbed, sitting down on the nearest chair.

''Millie, it's alright,'' Indigo hugged Mildred, Maud did the same.

''Now, Mildred, I would rather tell you now,'' Pippa said,'' I and Miss Cackle decided that it would be good for you to speak to a therapist.''

''I don't want to speak to any therapist,'' Mildred shook her head. ''Mildred, It would be for your own good,'' Maud convinced. ''Maud is right, the therapist could help you with whatever concerns you have,'' Pippa said.

Mildred looked unsure, saying,'' Will I have to see her on my own?'' ''If you don't want to, me or miss Cackle could be in the room,'' Pippa suggested. Mildred finally smiled, nodding with appreciation.

They sat and talked for a while, before heading back for supper.

Mildred and her two friends arrived at miss Pentangles academy by supper. Mildred walked down towards the office, to ask miss Cackle something. She was going to knock on the office door when she hears miss Pentangle and Miss Cackle talking.

She puts her hand down, getting closer to the door, to listen to the conversation.

''Ada''

''Oh, What the great wizard said...is true.''

Mildred frowned, she did not know what the great wizard said.

''Ada! He had no right to say that!''

''But I have put a member of staff in danger and four other students!''

''Ada...it isn't your fault that the fire happened.''

''But I should have expelled Ethel after she put the school in danger! Now, the school is a pile of bricks. And Egbert threatened not to rebuild it!''Ada said.

''We WILL rebuild this school, even if it means we rebuild it ourselves!''Pippa said sharply.

''What?''Mildred frowned.

''And now, because of me...Hecate's in a coma for who knows how long, probably even broken bones and Mildred, who is traumatized by this! This is all my fault!'' Ada cried.

Mildred shook her head in disbelief.

''It is not! Hecate will get better and Mildred will see a therapist, we will rebuild the school,'' Pippa said, pacing the room.

''I don't deserve to be headmistress,'' Ada said,'' I will let the council sign a new headmistress, anyone but me or my awful sister.'' ''No, Ada!''Pippa said,'' You are the headmistress, you are the school! It needs you!''

''I know, but the school is always in danger!''Ada said,'' Because I can't do discipline and I always let the girls off!'' ''Ada, you are an amazing headmistress, everyone looks up to you, the girls, Hecate and the council.''

''I am not sure about the council,'' Ada shook her head. Mildred walked away from the office before she gets caught eavesdropping on their conversation.

''It'll be okay,'' Pippa smiled weakly.

Mildred ran up to Maud's room, where Indigo would be with Maud. She walked inside, where the two sat, reading their grades. ''Mildred!? Where were you?'' Maud asked Mildred. ''Yeah,'' Indigo muttered, worried where Mildred had gone.

''Guys...I just overheard Miss Cackle and Miss Pentangle in the office,'' Mildred said, worried. ''What?'' Indigo said. ''You eavesdropped?!'' Maud said,'' you know how much trouble you can get into!''

''Sorry, it was accidental,'' Mildred explained,'' and anyway...The great wizard doesn't want to rebuild the school!'' They look horrified. ''What?! He has to! No other school would allow me!'' Indigo said. ''He wants to fire Miss Cackle for putting others in danger,'' Mildred mentioned. ''we can't let him!'' Indigo said. ''He already tried to once but he never succeeded!'' Maud said. ''Maybe, we should ignore this!'' Indigo said. ''Yeah!'' Maud said. Mildred sighed and nodded.


	18. Awake?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred is really happy and relieved when Miss Hardbroom wakes.

It was the next morning, they couldn't wait to see HB again, they had high hopes that she would wake after a week.

Mildred rushed down to the great hall, already dressed and ready for the journey.

''Hey Mil, How was last night?'' Indigo asked.

''Yeah, you seemed upset yesterday because of what you overheard,'' Maud folded her arms. ''Everything is fine!'' Mildred rolled her eyes. They get their breakfast before going to the courtyard, where they set off.

''Everything alright Mildred?'' Ada asked Pippa smiled at Mildred. '' Everything's fine,'' Mildred said. They were not far from their destination.

''I hope your Mum wakes,'' Maud said. '' Yeah, it is starting to get more strange without HB going around watching what we're up to 24/7!'' Indigo said Mildred sighed. Pippa chuckles.

They arrive, walking down the corridors, up some stairs into a different ward.

"Why here?'' Mildred asked Miss Cackle. '' They've moved your mother here, she has woke this morning!'' A kind, young nurse told Mildred.

''She finally woke!'' Mildred jumped up and down, Maud hugged her, along with Indigo.

They walked into a room, Mildred running straight up to her mother, hugging her. '' Watch it!'' A nurse laughed,'' She only woke two hours ago.'' Mildred nodded, turning to her mother, saying,'' I am so happy you are awake!''

"What happened?'' Hecate sighed.

"Ethel Hallow set the school on fire!'' Indigo said. '' We hardly got out!'' Maud said. '' Luckily they are all safe,'' Ada smiled. '' Well, except for Indigo's broken arm,'' Pippa muttered.

''I am just So happy everyone has survived that fire,'' Ada said, sitting down on one of the plastic chairs. '' What is with Ethel Hallow now?'' Hecate asked them in a very disappointed tone, she was fed up of Ethel's behaviour.

''They put her in the young witches prison, they finally noticed Ethel's poor behaviour!'' Pippa sighed.

''Yeah, I have heard of that girl...'' The nurse said, changing the IV line,'' A horror that one!'' They nod.

''There...IV line changed, I will come back in a few hours to change that and put another one on!'' The nurse took the rubber gloves in the bin. She said bye and walked out.

''What are IV things for?'' Maud frowned.

''They are to allow medicine and all sorts to go into the body without injections, it is the easiest way,'' Another nurse said, coming in to do a check-up.

She checks all sorts of main things like heartbeat, pulse and blood pressure.

''Right!'' She said,'' Everything is slowly stabilizing.'' Mildred feels relief and happiness fill her lungs, she was happy everything was alright.

''When can she go?'' Ada asked.

The nurse thinks for a moment before saying,'' We won't keep her for longer than a week, it depends what the doctor thinks about her current health, we don't want to let her go too soon as she would have a chance to get ill again.''

Ada nods as Pippa said,'' It'll be alright.''

A week had past and Hecate could go home, Mildred was relieved and delighted when this day came. They waited at Pentangles. '' So, HB's coming today?'' Felicity said, sitting next to the three on the small couch in their favourite area to hang out.

''Yeah, finally!'' Mildred smiled. '' Should I be scared or not...'' Sybil overheard their conversation. '' Scared?!'' Indigo frowned. '' She's been different all year?!'' Clarice said as Beatrice nodded in agreement.

''So, I wonder what HB thought of our cards,'' Felicity mentioned. '' She was surprised and rather happy I guess,'' Mildred said,'' I guess no one gave her a card THAT crowded with glitter!'' They chuckle. '' Oh and she could tell it was yours after your last glitter incident!'' Maud said. '' When you covered Miss Hardbroom's desk in glitter! That was the best thing ever!'' Indigo laughed. '' How you had to clean it up!'' Mildred said.

''I wonder what Ethel is going to do next,'' Enid passed them, they glare at her with a disapproval look.

''One thing...'' Sybil got their attention,'' Is HB really your mum, Mildred?'' Mildred nodded, saying,'' I kind of was adopted to Julie Hubble by force.'' '' Who? Hb?!'' Beatrice frowned. ''No! My grandfather, he is terrible, honestly, if I meet him then I want to have a firm word with him!'' Mildred said,'' For taking me away from my family at four days old like...seriously?!''

''Where is he now?'' Felicity asked. '' That is not important,'' Hecate transferred behind them.

''Oh!'' Mildred jumped up, saying,'' I know...'' '' You better do, Mildred,'' Hecate transferred away. '' was that supposed to be nice or...not?'' Sybil asked. '' I find that nice,'' Mildred said, something transferring into her lap.

''What is that?'' Maud asked. '' Some kind of Box,'' Mildred said, where there was a note stuck on the lid. '' What does it say?'' Indigo asks, now everyone was crowded around Mildred. '' I guess you might want these...From HB?'' Mildred said, opening the box straight away.

There were piles of photos of Mildred as a child.

''Wait... Is that your Gran?!'' Felicity looked at it. '' Yeah, it is written n the back who it is,'' Mildred said. '' Oh, I looked so cute!'' Mildred looked at the photos. '' Who else is there?'' Clarice asked. '' Aunt, Aunt, Uncle, ANOTHER Aunt, Uncle, Great Uncle and six cousins!'' '' What?!'' Maud said, shocked. '' Yeah, I have got their names,'' Mildred said. '' So?'' Felicity said, excitedly.

''Er...Ginny, 5 years older than me. Hermes, 3 years older than me. Melissa, 6 years older than me. Summer, 2 years older than me. James, 1 year older than me. Hermione, Same age as me!'' Mildred said,'' I really want to meet them!''

''Ask HB maybe she could agree?'' Maud suggested. '' Yeah!'' Mildred said,'' Everything is going to be so different now!'' They all smile and go for lunch that sunny and happy day for Mildred.

Mildred walked into the Pentangle's potions classroom, where her mother walked around. '' Has Indigo spoke to you just now? I have seen her walk out just now,'' Mildred said, Hecate nodded.

''I'd like to ask you something...'' Mildred said, walking up to her mother.

''What would that be?'' Hecate said.

''My cousins,'' Mildred said,'' On the photos, I saw.''

''Yes,'' Hecate nodded, she had a secret.

''Could I...see them?'' Mildred asked,'' It's just that I didn't know any cousins until now.''

Hecate sighed.

''I guess I could get them to come here,'' Hecate suggested,'' I need t tell you something when they come.'' '' How do you know they will come?'' Mildred frowned.

''They were desperate to meet you but it was never possible,'' Hecate said,'' They'd be pleased to meet you.'' That made Mildred smile. '' Ok, Thanks Mum,'' Mildred smiled, hugging Hecate, who returned it.

Mildred walked out before running towards her classmates.

''What is it, Mil?'' Maud asked. '' What did HB say?'' Felicity asked.

''My cousins, they can come here!'' Mildred said excitedly.

''That's amazing!'' Indigo smiled.


	19. cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred meets her cousin but finds out a secret!

The day Mildred was waiting for came quick, Mildred was so excited to see her cousins. But what she didn't know was she was going to get an unexpected surprise.

Mildred and her friends waited by the entrance for her cousins.

They arrived, all six of them.

''They're your cousins?!'' Felicity said in amazement.

They were all taller than Mildred, by a few centimetres or more but only one was her height. Ginny had straight, Red hair. Hermes had curly, black hair. Melissa had blonde hair. Summer had Black hair. James had blonde hair. Hermione had Brown/Red hair.

''Hi, how old are you all?!'' Felicity asked,'' I'm Felicity Foxglove!''

''I'm Maud Spellbody.''

''I'm Indigo Moon.''

''I'm Mildred...Hubble,'' Mildred said,'' Well...I guess I am not a Hubble but a Hardbroom?''

''Wait, are you our cousin then?'' Hermione said. Mildred nodded. '' Well, does make sense,'' James nodded. '' We'll go find something to eat,'' Indigo said, as she and the rest left, leaving Mildred with her cousins.

''So, who did you live with?'' Hermes asked. '' With Hubble's, a non-magical lot,'' Mildred explained.

''We're happy to see you,'' Ginny said,'' I know, we all look different because of our mothers and fathers.'' '' Like the fact that I, Melissa, and James are siblings. Hermes and Summer are Siblings,'' Mellisa said. '' What about you?'' Mildred looked at Hermione,'' With Ginny?''

''No?!'' Hermione said rather firmly,'' I live with Melissa and James, except for the fact that they aren't my siblings, just cousins...'' '' Why? Where is your mother?'' Mildred asked. '' I am confused myself, I grew up with their mother, thinking she was mine until they told me that I moved in with them,'' Hermione shrugged her shoulders,'' They sometimes say that I could not be a Hardbroom, But I am told by my aunts that I am.''

''Oh, I always thought the Hubble's were my family until I fund out my teacher is my mother,'' Mildred said. '' We should say hello, she is our aunt anyway!'' Ginny chuckled.

They were about to leave when Miss Hardbroom transferred to them, the six walked up to her, hugging her one at a time. Mildred noticed that her mother seemed to be close to Hermione.

Hecate walked up to Mildred, asking,'' Having fun?'' Mildred nodded. '' I need to talk to you for a moment,'' Hecate said,'' They can wait and go help themselves to some of Miss Pentangle's doughnuts.

''Hermione, come,'' Hecate said, Hermione walked up to them. '' Why is Hermione coming with us?'' Mildred frowned. '' I need to talk to you both,'' Hecate said. Mildred glances at Hermione in confusion.

They walked into Hecate's temporary bedroom.

''What are we doing in here?'' Hermione asked,'' There is a lot of books.'' '' Sit down on the armchairs,'' Hecate ordered, making a cup of tea for the two.

''What do you want to talk about?'' Mildred asked as her mother sat on the bed in front of them. ''Hermione, I know you do not know your mother,'' Hecate began. '' Yeah,'' Hermione nodded drinking the tea as Mildred just looked at her.

''I would like to say...'' Hecate began, Mildred interrupted,'' What? What would be so important that she has to be here, or me either?''

''Well, Mildred and Hermione,'' Hecate said,'' You two are twin sisters.'' '' What?!'' Hermione stood up in shock, nearly spilling her tea. '' Her?'' Mildred frowned,'' I thought we were...cousins.''

''Well, The truth is you two are twins, not cousins,'' Hecate said. '' But if Mildred's mother is you then...Me?'' Hermione said, hope rising in her voice and a smile crept into her expression.

''I am your mother,'' Hecate said as Hermione leapt onto her for a hug. Mildred just stood there, smiling weakly. '' But I don't understand,'' Mildred shook her head,'' I find out my real mother then...a sister?!''

'' Yes, we're sisters,'' Hermione smiled.

Mildred hugged her, saying,'' I am happy, just...what now?'' '' Well, as normal,'' Hecate said.

''Mum?'' Hermione got Hecate's attention. Hecate looked at her, saying,'' What is it?'' '' Could I go to Cackles? Like Mildred?'' Hermione asked,'' I don't really feel like at home at Amulet's.''

''You will have to speak to Miss Cackle,'' Hecate said,'' I could take you to her now, she is in the staffroom.'' Mildred smiled, she wanted Hermione to be her sister, even better... twin.

Mildred went to Maud and Indigo and her cousins, to tell them the news.

''What is it, Mildred?'' Melissa smiled. '' You seem very happy,'' James said. '' Did your mother say something?'' Maud asked. '' Where is that Ginger girl?'' Indigo asked. '' She is Hermione by the way,'' Hermes said.

''My mum said...Hermione is my sister!'' Mildred told them. Everyone looks at each other in surprise. '' Really?'' Maud smiled. '' Your sister?'' Indigo smiled. '' Twin sister,'' Mildred corrected. ''Oh, Millie that is amazing!'' Maud said.,/p>

Mildred nodded.

Ada and Hermione went to the office while Hecate stayed in the staffroom. '' Well, Hermione will be great at Cackles,'' Gwen said. '' I have seen her grades, honestly, she is a decent witch,'' Hecate said, she smiled a tiny bit.

''Like all Hardbrooms, am I right?'' Dimity smirked. Hecate shrugged her shoulders lightly. '' How many of them nieces, nephew do you have?'' Algernon asked. '' Er...Three nieces, two nephews and two...D-Daughters,'' Hecate said, hesitating to mention the fact she has to daughters.

''Woah!'' Algernon muttered Hecate glares at him disapprovingly.

''How is Mildred doing with the whole unexpected news this term?'' Gwen asked. '' Good,'' Hecate said. '' Well, what Ethel Hallow did to our school is tragic!'' Dimity said. They look at her. ''Please don't bring that topic up,'' Hecate said.

''Yeah, I do not want to hear her disgusting name again,'' Dimity said, Gwen agreed. '' Anyway, Hermione, So she's yours?'' Dimity smirked. '' Oh, do stop smirking every time you mention that!'' Hecate rolled her eyes,'' And the answer is yes, and I have got to check on Mildred, see if she isn't getting up to any dangerous trouble!''

She transfers out.

They look at Dimity. '' You pretty much embarrassed her,'' Algernon told Dimity. '' Sorry, Ok?'' Dimity said,'' I didn't mean anything!'' They got on with what they needed to.

Hecate walked outside to Pentangle's gardens, where Mildred and her cousins were outside, in the treehouse. '' Mildred! Don't sit so close to the edge, you don't want to break your leg or worse...spine!'' Hecate warned as Mildred obeyed.

Hermione ran up to hem, in Cackles uniform, smiling.

''You're at Cackle's?!'' James said. '' Yeah,'' Hermione breathed quickly,'' Miss Cackle accepted me!'' '' That's amazing!'' Mildred smiled, getting out of the treehouse to hug Hermione.

''Nothing will change!'' Mildred said the clouds turned grey as four shadowed figures transferred up to them, two looked familiar. Miss Cackle and Miss Pentangle and The staff transferred to see what on earth was happening, unable to believe their eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Mildred and her friends panic, thunder and lightning came down at the school, reminding them of last year. '' Miss Cackle, that's Voldemort!'' Hermione said. '' We need to kill him or better...hide!'' James said. '' The tree house!'' Indigo said. '' No, The lightning will set it on fire!'' Hecate explained.

The four figures came to sight. '' Ethel Hallow?!'' Ada said, furious. '' Enid?!'' Mildred cried out. The two just smirked, Bellatrix, a death eater, smiling at the two.

''Well,'' Voldemort said with his strained voice.

They look at each other.

''I want Mildred Hubble!'' He said. '' She's not a Hubble now, Isn't she?!'' Bellatrix walked up to the girl, the two hugging their mother. '' Hermione!'' Bellatrix chuckled,'' we meet again!''

''Leave them alone!'' Hecate says. '' They have something we want!'' Mildred was confused. '' What do we have!'' Hermione said, frowning at her.

''Leave them, Bellatrix, they will give us it sooner or later!'' Voldemort said. Ethel looks straight into Mildred, Mildred frowns at her. '' Inside, all of you!'' Ada demanded. ''Hardbroom's, stay!'' Bellatrix chuckled. James and Melissa pause, stopping the others.

''Maud, Indigo! go!'' Ada waved them off. '' Right,'' Voldemort looks at each one of them, Ada transfers away, knowing she was in something she shouldn't be. Voldemort walked up to Mildred, who had let go of her mother's grip. '' Well, you're a Hardbroom?!'' Voldemort smirked, '' Finally from a witching family?! eh?''

''Stop, what do you want from us?'' Hermione said, sticking out her wand, trying to defend her twin sister. '' Don't you stick your wand out at me!'' Voldemort said, disarming Hermione. Ethel and Enid took the wand, walking into the castle.

''She's got your wand?!'' Ginny gasped. '' Silence!'' Bellatrix hissed, transferring a long, dark-haired wizard to them. '' Severus, help us with these witches and wizards!'' Voldemort asked.

''Hardbroom's? I know these personally,'' Severus smirked at Hecate. '' How does he know you?'' Mildred muttered to Hecate. '' My brother,'' She said,'' You don't want to deal with him!'' Severus walked up to Hecate, saying,'' Heard what happened with that school!'' '' Shut up!'' Hecate frowned. '' Well, I guess these two...have something that belongs to the dark lord!''

''But what is this...thing?'' Mildred asked,'' I don't know anything that would belong to Voldemort!'' '' Gems, very powerful Gems!'' Bellatrix hissed. '' The gems!'' Mildred gasps. '' What gems?!'' Hermione said,'' I don't know about any gems!'' '' You have his Horcrux!'' Bellatrix hissed, grabbing the locket from Hermione's pocket. '' Give that back!'' Hermione tried to grab it. Mildred pulled the hanging string from Bellatrix's fist.

It snapped, Voldemort weakened.

Mildred smirked, but it disappeared when Bellatrix shot magic at her, she flew across the yard, into a tree. Hecate looks at Bellatrix, horror and anger on her expression. '' How dare you!'' Hecate said as the others helped Mildred up.

''We're not finished!'' Snape said, looking at Hecate.

Screams came from the school as death eaters crowded the school. '' Give us the gems!'' Voldemort hissed, anger was rising in his voice, he started to get annoyed. '' No, Never!'' Hermione said, looking at where Mildred limpingly walked up to them, blood running down her forehead.

''Well, Hecate, Let them go and let the dark lord deal with them!'' Snape said. '' Never!'' Hecate said as The five Hardbroom's stuck their wands out. '' It's Five against three!'' Hermes chuckled. '' No,'' Voldemort smirked,'' It's all of these death eaters against you five!''

They lowered their arms, but Ginny shot a spell at Bellatrix, who bounced it away. '' Well, I can defeat you any time!'' Ginny hissed. '' Oh? Can you?'' Bellatrix said.

They battled, Ginny struggled, missing Bellatrix every time. She violently swung her wand, blasting magic at Bellatrix, it began to overcrowd her. Ginny smiled, She carried on using every strength she had to fight against Bellatrix's spells.

''Ha! You'll never defeat me!'' Bellatrix smirked, Ginny knew that Bellatrix was lying by the amount of magic that was close to hitting her. Ginny shot a huge ball of magic which defeated Bellatrix, who disappeared into thin air, defeated.

Ginny smiled, it soon faded when Voldemort glared at her with anger. '' GIVE ME THOSE GEMS!'' He shouted, the ground shaking.

Ethel and Enid transferred to him, the gems in their fists.

He smiled at them, saying,'' Well done, you will be both rewarded!'' They pass him them. ''Enid!'' Mildred called, she can taste the blood in her mouth, she scowled every moment at its disgusting taste.

Enid and Ethel just smiled smugly.

He had them in his hand, admiring them. The ground began to shake, he frowned as the gems began to glow their colour. They banished him and his death eaters, including Ethel and Enid. Mildred smiled, picking up the gems. She ran up to Hermione and her mother hugging them.

''You did so well!'' Hermione smiled. '' I am so proud of all of you!'' Hecate told them all. They smile, going to check on everyone. They walked into the castle, which was a bit destroyed.

''Hecate!'' Pippa ran up to her, hugging her. '' Pippa...'' Hecate sighed, smiling. '' Oh, I am so happy you're okay!'' Pippa smiled. '' Oh, Hecate!'' Ada walked up to them, gasping when she saw Mildred, who had the right side of her face covered in blood.

''Mildred?!'' Maud said as she and Indigo run up to her. '' What happened to your head?'' Indigo asked. '' This horrible, crazy haired witch threw me against a tree!'' she said. '' What?!'' Ada nearly shrieked,'' you need to get to the infirmary, to get yourself checked on!'' Mildred nodded, her friends taking her, to make sure nothing happens on the way.

''So, how did you all defeat them?!'' Ada asked the six. '' Well, the gems Mildred got banished Voldemort and his death eaters,'' Hermione frowned in confusion. '' Ethel and Enid too,'' Hecate sighed.

''I know how the Gems did it!'' Pippa smiled,'' they matched Mildred's magic and whoever touches it that is not Mildred's magic type...it makes them disappear!'' '' Will he come back?!'' Felicity asked. '' No, he shouldn't,'' Melissa shook her head. '' And that crazy, frizzy-haired witch was defeated, thanks to Ginny's amazing duelling skills!''

''Well, Hermione, you haven't redecided being at Cackles, have you?'' Ada asked. '' No, I'd love to be at Cackle's!'' Hermione smiled.


	21. Is it a happy ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred spends the afternoon in the infirmary, being accompanied by her mother, her sister and Indigo. Joined by a special guest.

Mildred was in the infirmary, getting checked on. She had a cut on her forehead after the collision with a tree, she had to be honest that she did feel rather sick after that, happy that Miss Cackle sent her to the infirmary.

She has had the cut sorted out but she had to be in the infirmary for the night, to be supervised. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, she was still a bit shaken after the earlier attack, luckily the castle was secure not a pile of bricks.

Mildred was in the middle of studying when there was a knock on the door. Indigo, Hermione and Hecate walked in, they were in the middle of talking about the holidays and they paused when they walked inside.

''Hey, Mil, are you ok?'' Indigo asked. '' Your head seems better,'' Hecate said,'' sadly, your cousins have left.'' '' Oh, It's alright,'' Mildred said, placing her textbooks onto the shelf beside her bed. ''I hope you're better by the holidays,'' Hermione said. ''Which is this week!'' Indigo smiled.

''So, who's staying with who?'' Mildred said,'' If I and Hermione are sisters and Indigo stays with you, is there room for three of us?'' ''Of course,'' Hecate said,'' I already adopted Indigo so I can't just put her somewhere else.'' Mildred smiled, she finally had a happy family.

''And...I've got you a small visitor, Mildred,'' Hecate smiled, transferring Julie to them. ''Hi!'' Mildred smiled. ''Hello, Mildred,'' Julie said holding a wrapped present. She passed Mildred it, Mildred unwrapped it, revealing Mildred's old photo album of Mildred's years with Julie and at the academy. There were some funny pictures of Mildred and her friends pranking teachers in their first year at Cackles.

''It's amazing!'' Mildred smiled, looking through each one, one of Mildred in her primary school uniform. She remembered she used to have her hair in bunches for school, but now she has two long plaits.

''What happened anyway, Mildred?'' Julie asked,'' anything new?'' ''A lot!'' Mildred said,'' Ethel attacked the Cackles, she set it on fire now the school is a pile of bricks.'' '' So, this is Pentangle's?'' Julie said, admiring the infirmary. ''Yeah,'' Mildred said, looking at Hermione and Indigo, who smiled at her.

''My mum spent a week in a coma,'' Mildred said quietly, she didn't like speaking about that, neither did her mother. ''I've missed out on a lot!'' Julie chuckled. ''Then at Pentangle's, I found out I have five cousins!'' Mildred explained. ''What?!'' Julie smiled in amazement,'' You are lucky, you used to have none!''

Mildred nodded, saying,'' and I found out I have a twin sister, Hermione.'' Mildred pointed at Hermione, well not pointed, that is rude, she showed Julie it was Hermione, who stood in between Indigo and her mother. ''Who knew you had a twin sister?!'' Julie smiled at Mildred. She hugged her goodbye. ''I hope you don't go through another attack,'' Julie said, chuckling,'' What are your plans for the summer?''

''I don't know,'' Mildred said,'' Definitely chilling with Indigo and Hermione, that's for sure.'' ''All together?'' Julie said. ''Yeah, Indigo is adopted, all three of us are together for the summer, with our mother,'' Hermione said. ''Well, one big happy family then?"Julie said,'' I miss you, Mil.'' ''You can always come over?'' Mildred said, turning to her mother,'' Can't she, mum?'' ''Well, alright,'' Hecate said. Julie thanked them before being transferred home.

They spend the rest of the afternoon talking.


	22. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and her friends enjoy the party at Pentangle's, celebrating the end of the school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will no longer mention Harry Potter in this story, as I have noticed not everyone likes it :( But I hope you like the remaining chapters, which there will be more! Not going to tell any spoilers!

Mildred stayed in the infirmary for that night, she was perfectly fine the next day, ready for the end of year party. She couldn't wait for the party, there would be music and food, but this time it was with the Pentangle students, they'd meet the older girls they met and there would definitely be some modern non-magical music, which Mildred loved about parties at Pentangle's academy.

She was in her temporary bedroom with Maud, Indigo and Hermione. Mildred had put on her dress, that Julie had helped her design for today. It was a sparkly, silver dress with long sleeves. Hermione had a gold, sparkly dress that was also designed by Julie, a present for them both.

''You two look FABULOUS!'' Maud gasped, the two admired their dress. ''Yeah,'' Hermione smiled,'' Gold fits me SO well!'' ''Silver fits me too!'' Mildred said, spinning around. ''Mildred, I have still got that curler from our first year,'' Maud said. ''Wait...You fixed that?!'' Mildred said. Maud nodded, saying,'' Let's curl yours like Hermione's.'' ''Let's not get my hair stuck in it this time!'' Mildred said, Hermione chuckling.

Maud helped Mildred curl her hair, and when they finished Maud and Hermione admired Mildred's look. ''Well, I look even better!'' Hermione said. ''What if...'' Maud thought. ''What?'' Mildred frowned. ''we make you look like Miss Hardbroom?'' Maud smiled. ''Okay...That's a bit much!'' Mildred laughed.

They soon walked into the great hall, smiling at the crowd that looked at them as they entered. They walk around the hall, dancing to music and drinking some juice and eating some biscuits. Hecate was with Miss Pentangle at the other side of the hall. Mildred enjoyed the party, singing along to the music with her friends.

The night went along until the students began being tired and rather slumped against the chairs. They soon went to their bedrooms for a good nights rest.


	23. End of year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the end of the school year and Mildred and her friends get ready for the holidays.

Mildred had fallen asleep at midnight that amazing night and has nearly rolled off her bed, her duvet still rolled around her. She then smiled, noticing what day it was. ''End of the year!'' Mildred stood up, opening her cupboard almost immediately.

She got out her Cackle's uniform, getting changed. She made the uniform smart, making sure nothing was sticking up, uneven or stained. She had put on her hat and cape before heading towards her friends' bedrooms. She first headed to the bedroom next to hers, where Hermione was in, she was happy that Hermione had the same colour sash as her.

She knocked on the door, Hermione opened it just about to leave. ''Oh, hey Mil,'' Maud ran up to them. They walked outside with their very little amount of luggage (Mainly just their books) after what happened a month ago in the fire.

They were outside now, where they found Indigo talking to Miss Hardbroom, who was listening, obviously. ''Hey, Mildred!'' Indigo ran up to them, smiling back at Joy. ''What were you doing?'' Hermione asked. ''Trying to convince your mother to take us somewhere in the holidays,'' Inigo said. ''Oh, I forgot that our mother adopted you! Sorry, just a bit busy with things lately to think about that!'' Hermione chuckled. ''You will come in the holidays, won't you?'' Mildred asked Maud. ''Of course!'' Maud hugged them.

They walk up to their year group, looking at where the teachers took their seats. They could see the Pentangle students joining them, and Miss Pentangle and her staff at one side and Miss Cackle's staff on the other side. ''Well, this year was very unpleasant for some of you,'' Ada glanced at certain staff and back at the students,'' It was so kind of Miss Pentangle's of letting us stay these two terms.'' The students smile. ''And we would like to inform students and staff that by the start of term, the school will be rebuilt with the help of the council,'' Ada smiled, the students cheering, Mildred hugging her friends. ''And that the school will be made new and fresh,'' Ada added. The students started talking. ''Quiet!'' Hecate told them firmly but calmly. Miss Pentangle's academy clapped at the news. ''Now, rewards,'' Ada said, walking up to the table that held several awards. ''The first one is to Maud spellbody,'' Ada called, passing it to Maud,'' For being friends even through the toughest of situations.'' The schools clap. Maud walks to the side, looking at the school, proud of herself.

''Second one to Indigo moon!'' Ada called, passing it to Indigo,'' For support ALL of her friends, no matter how older or younger they are!'' Indigo walked beside Maud, winking at where Hecate, who sat at the teachers' seats. ''Third is for Hermione!'' Ada called,'' For helping stop the attack and doing everything she could to help the school.'' Hermione walked up to Miss Cackle with a smile on her face as she received her award. ''Fourth one is to Felicity Foxglove!'' Ada called passing one of the trophies to Felicity,'' For changing sides, supporting her classmates in a time of need.'' Felicity joined them.

''Last but not least...the biggest award goes to Mildred!'' Ada called, Mildred walking up to Miss Cackle, receiving her award,'' For being very optimistic this year, after having problems with a few family members, for helping her friends and the school in last weeks attack!'' Mildred joins the four, the schools clapped, even her mother, who was smiling. They finished giving awards, Miss Pentangle walked up to Mildred, Miss Hardbroom walking up to them.

''Congratulations to all of you,'' Pippa smiled,'' Mildred, I have something for you.'' Mildred looked confused but gave a small smile. She passed Mildred some modern music disks, she knew Mildred wouldn't really find any of those anymore. ''Thank you, Miss Pentangle,'' Mildred smiled. ''Now, that we have finished everything,'' Hecate told Mildred, Indigo and Hermione, ''We should get going.'' They nod as Hecate transfers their brooms. Mildred and the two hug Maud goodbye, along with Felicity. They head off for the summer holidays.


	24. Home sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred, Hermione and Indigo arrive home. Mildred is so happy that she could finally spend time with her family.

Mildred, Indigo and Hermione say goodbye to Miss Cackle and Miss Pentangle as they fly off, towards Miss Hardbroom's home. They flew over many trees, they flew across Cackles. It was piled up with Bricks but it seemed to be less damaged, the council must have started rebuilding it.

''Are they rebuilding it right now?'' Mildred asked her mother, her bag heavy as it held her trophy. ''They started yesterday, they are building it all summer,'' Hecate explained, they flew past Cackle's academy, now not far from the house. Mildred had heard about it from Indigo, it was like something she had never seen before.

They started lowering. Hermione smiled at Mildred, who smiled back as they landed on the dirt path, the beautiful house in the distance. ''It looks like them houses you stay in at summer camps, doesn't it?'' Indigo told them. ''Come on!'' Hecate told them,'' You three need to unpack!'' The three hurry up to Miss Hardbroom, who was already at the wooden steps, that led to the main door. Around the house was a place you can chill out, it was like a balcony but has no end, as it just goes around.

''This place is amazing!'' Hermione said. ''Posh,'' Mildred muttered, chuckling softly. ''Very old too,'' Hecate told them as they stepped into the house. Straight away they could see loads of flowers on the shelves. Mildred and Hermione looked amazed. ''I was shocked when I first saw this place!'' Indigo said as they hang their capes and hats up. ''So strange, eh? All of us are red sash?! It seems to be at every Hardbroom!'' Mildred sash,'' Was you red sash, mum?'' ''Well, I was Red Sash as well,'' Hecate said, taking her black cape off,'' Your aunts also were red sash, except for one, she was green sash.'' ''What about my other aunts? What are they called?'' Mildred asked as they walked into the amazing lounge. '' Well, You have four aunts,'' Hecate said, she sat down on the sofa, beside the three,'' One of them is non-magical, Petunia. You also have an aunt called Lilly, who was in the red sashes. Another aunt, Constance, green sash and another aunt, Adeline, She was red sash.''

''Amazing!'' Indigo smiled,'' You have so much family to spend time with...'' Indigo looked rather down by this. ''Oh, Indigo, you have us all!'' Hermione smiled supportively. ''One big, happy family!'' Mildred said, smiling at her mother.

''Now, Indigo, show them the bedrooms,'' Hecate said,'' I will finally make you all a proper lunch, something other than Miss Tapioca's horrible gravy and potatoes.'' They laugh, running up the small stairs, upstairs. They shared a bedroom, all three of them. ''This is going to be the best holiday ever!'' Mildred smiled. She jumped onto her freshly made bed, looking up at the ceiling. ''I am so happy all three of us can spend time together,'' Indigo smiled. ''Yeah, All three of us! Mildred my twin sister, you're our adoptive sister!'' Hermione smiled. ''Really?'' Indigo jumped up slightly. Mildred nodded. ''I never thought about that?!'' Indigo smiled, hugging them. They felt so happy, they felt like NOTHING could break their family apart.

Mildred and her sisters unpacked, talking to each other all the way through. They were talking about their last year at Cackle's, and where they would go to college. ''I want to go to the nearest college to home,'' Mildred said, putting her school uniform on the bottom drawer. ''I'd like to work at the ministry of magic,'' Hermione said. ''Where is that?'' Indigo frowned. ''Haven't you heard of it?'' Hermione frowned. Mildred shook her head.

''It is like the magic council, but it is in a different town in England,'' Hermione said. ''Oh, I'd like to work there,'' Indigo smiled. ''Let's focus on college right now,'' Hermione said,'' Like Mildred said, as close to home and each other as possible.'' ''And Cackle's,'' Indigo said. They nod.

''Lunch!'' Hecate called up from the bottom stairs.

They made their way down, happy to be at a home they felt so happy in.


	25. First evening of the holidys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred, Hermione and Indigo spend their first evening at their new home.

Mildred, Hermione and Indigo made their way into the kitchen, the fresh smell of the forest has been overtaken by the smell of their lunch. They walked into the rather large kitchen. ''This kitchen is amazing!'' Hermione said. ''Imagine how expensive a house like this would be!'' Mildred said, sitting at the table.

''Your great-great-grandfather built it,'' Hecate told Mildred, serving them some of her quick tomato soup recipes. They ate it, talking about their fifth year at Cackle's academy. ''So, I wonder if the castle will look different,'' Mildred asked them. ''I wonder if the bedrooms will be better,'' Indigo said,'' Honestly, the bedrooms are so cold!'' Hermione chuckles, before saying,'' I wonder if they'll make better toilets!''

''Oh, we will have to wait and see!'' Hecate said. ''I wonder what college we will attend,'' Indigo mentioned. Hecate sighed, she remembered when she went to college, well, a teacher from her college would come and tutor her the curriculum, due to her confinement. ''But do NOT choose witching training college,'' Hecate said,'' remembering the horrible, violent tutor that tormented Hecate her whole life, even today. ''Why not?'' Hermione asked. ''There is this horrible tutor you do not want to meet,'' Hecate said, not mentioning the tutor's violence and ability to even kill.

''Where are the closest colleges to Cackle's or here?'' Mildred asked. ''Well, there is a college 2 hours from Cackles,'' Hecate said,'' There are two colleges an hour from here.'' Mildred and the two smiled. ''We'd be close to Cackle's or even here!'' Indigo smiled. ''You all can go where you like,'' Hecate told them,'' I'll be happy with all of your choices, I'd be rather less happy about witching training college.'' They nod.

''We all want to go to the same college, all of us together,'' Hermione said, finishing her bowl of soup, taking a big bite out of a slice of bread, that was served with it.

They ate their lunch, before heading off to relax in the fresh air.

Hecate helped the three clean up the kitchen before Mildred, Hermione and Indigo ran outside to explore the large garden that leads straight into the garden. They walked around the balcony, looking at the beautiful forest.

It was cloudy, the calm wind blew softly on their skin. There was a fresh smell of the forest and nature. ''I love this place!'' Mildred said,'' though I will always miss my other mum's flat.'' Hermione sighed. ''Julie will come around in the holidays,'' Indigo said, they look down at the ground, which was far down.

''Yeah, Maud too! With Felicity!'' Mildred smiled. ''We could have a huge sleepover!'' Hermione suggested. ''Yeah, we could watch a few films with like loads of food!'' Mildred said, putting an arm around them,'' This will be the best summer ever!''

''Yeah, all three of us!'' Hermione smiled. ''How I love you all!'' Mildred said as they look into the distance. ''Me too,'' Indigo smiled. They spent the rest of the day taking in the new home, trying to get used to the quiet and rather lonely forest. They loved it.


	26. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred's friends come for a sleepover

Mildred woke up that morning, the sun shone into the bedroom, the beautiful sounds of the birds tweeting and the light wind making the trees shake reminded Mildred where she was and what was happening today.

She stood up and got changed into a shirt and shorts. She looked at where Indigo slept and Hermione read a book. ''Morning, Mildred!'' Hermione said, not looking up from the page she was reading.

''Morning,'' Mildred smiled, walking to the bathroom, to brush her teeth. She does so, as she walks out, Indigo was awake, rolling out of bed, landing on the floor. Hermione chuckles. ''Oh, hey Mildred!'' Indigo said, getting up.

They all were soon dressed, walking down to the lounge. The lounge was empty, the cold air touched their skin. ''I still can't believe how pretty this place is!'' Hermione said as they walk around, looking at the bookshelves, there were loads of old books and photo albums of the last centuries of Hardbroom's.

''Well, you three are up,'' Hecate walked into the lounge,'' Late for breakfast.'' They look at each other. ''Sorry, we were looking at things...'' Mildred said. ''Well, fine...go eat your breakfast,'' She sighed, looking outside at the sunny weather,'' Then you can all play outside while you wait for your friends and Ms Hubble to arrive.''

Mildred nods. They walk to the kitchen, sitting at the table. They eat their breakfast, which was toast with a selection of spreads such as Jam, Peanut Butter, Chocolate spread or butter. They spent the next 10 minutes of eating and talking. Indigo mixed Peanut butter with some of the spreads, while Mildred and Hermione ate sensibly.

They make their way outside, laughing at some of Indigo's old jokes. They walk down the wooden steps, towards an old campsite, where there were logs laying on the floor and old ash from the campfires.

They heard shouting from the sky. ''Who's shouting?'' Hermione frowned as she looked up at the clear sky. ''Look!'' Indigo pointed at where Felicity and Maud flew. ''Oh!'' Mildred smiled,'' I can't wait for our sleepover!''

''Hi, Mil!'' Maud hugged her, then Indigo and finally Hermione. ''I couldn't wait for the sleepover!'' Felicity mentioned, looking at the house. ''This is where you live?!'' Maud said as she admired the house. ''Yes,'' Mildred smiled. Felicity took a few pictures, posting it on her social site, saying,'' So, HB lives here too?''

''Duh??? She does! She is our mother anyway,'' Hermione muttered loudly. ''Come on, we'll go find some snacks to eat,'' Indigo said, as they walk towards the steps. ''We need to wait for Ms Hubble!'' Maud reminded,'' She said she'd get here soon.''

''But I thought my mum would transfer her,'' Mildred said. ''She wanted to but Ms Hubble insisted she'd get here,'' Felicity said, already at the door.

They walk into the quiet home. ''Well met, Miss Hardbroom,'' Maud and Felicity said, doing the traditional greeting. ''Well met,'' Hecate said in return, leading them to the lounge, where there were two bowls of crisps.

''Thanks, mum!'' Mildred and Hermione smiled as they all sit onto the sofa, waiting for Julie. ''So what are your plans for the summer?'' Mildred asked them. ''I'm going to the seaside with my parent's,'' Maud said, thinking about the beautiful view of the sea. ''I'm going to a concert,'' Felicity said,'' I'm so getting many likes for the photos I am going to take!''

''I don't know what we're going to be up to,'' Mildred said. ''Oh, we might get our mother to take us somewhere cool,'' Hermione said. ''Yeah,'' Indigo nodded. ''So, when is Ms Hubble coming?'' Felicity asked, a knock on the door.

''Oh, that's her,'' Hecate said, walking up to the door. It was Julie at the door.


	27. tragic sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and her friends have a sleepover that starts well, but does it?

Mildred and her friends ran up to the door, to where Julie entered. ''Mildred! How's it going?'' Julie smiled at Mildred. ''Amazing!'' Mildred said,'' Finally everything is going back to normal!'' Julie smiles. ''Like...Look at this place!'' Indigo smiled,'' we spend the summer here now!'' Julie looked around, amazed, saying,'' Wow! Is this place old? Or new?''

''Quite old,'' Hecate said,'' A good few centuries.'' ''Pretty old?!'' Julie mutters,'' This is more like mega old!'' Mildred just laughs, saying,'' For witches, this isn't mega old.'' ''Yes, witches usually live in a house where the whole family lived in for all those centuries,'' Felicity said.

''Must be missing out on a lot then!'' Julie chuckled. ''Come on then,'' Hecate said, leading them back to the lounge. ''Woah, This is amazing,'' Julie said. ''This place was built in the 1890's,'' Hermione said. Julie nodded.

''So, how is this place, Mildred?'' Julie asked. ''Great, we could play outside most of the time when the sun is out,'' Mildred said. ''Well, our mother prefers us playing outside at this season,'' Hermione explained. ''Yeah, I do not know what we will do in the winter,'' Indigo smiled.

''We could go outside when it snows!'' Maud suggested. Mildred smiled, saying,'' I am just so happy we could all meet today.'' ''I am so happy, Mildred,'' Julie said,'' That you are living happily here.'' Mildred gave her a smile. ''After your first and second year, I thought you wouldn't be happy about this all,'' Julie said,'' When Miss Hardbroom was...tougher on you.'' They chuckle.

''I know, but after last year, she's different,'' Mildred said. ''And Indigo, you stay here too, don't you?'' Julie asked as Indigo nodded,'' You like it here too?'' Indigo nodded, saying,'' Of course, Now I have all of my friends here, like Mildred, Hermione and Joy. Oh and Maud and Felicity when they come over.''

''Are you okay, dealing with the fact that Joy is...older?'' Julie asked as she began to wonder how Indigo must feel like. She thought it must be tragic for a girl like Indigo to go through that.

''Supper, everyone!'' Hecate came into the room,'' All of you.'' ''Us included?'' Felicity asked. ''Guests also,'' She said. They head to the kitchen, there were a few chairs added around the table. ''Unless you all want to eat in the lounge,'' Hecate said. ''No, it'll be fine,'' Some of them say. ''Now, I just made something quick today,'' Hecate said, transferring the pizza on the table. They ate, talking about their plans for the holidays. ''What are your plans for the holidays?'' Felicity asked Julie. ''Well, I might go down and see your old aunt,'' Julie said, she says it as 'old aunt' because it was when Mildred was adopted and was with her. ''Cool,'' Mildred said. ''So, what are all of your plans?'' Julie asked them all. ''I and my family are going to the seaside,'' Maud said. ''We're going to a concert,'' Felicity said. ''Well, we don't really know,'' Hermione said, they look at their mother. ''Well, I'll think of something,'' Hecate told them. They ate their supper before Julie headed off home before it goes dark.

''Bye,'' Mildred hugs her,'' Come another time.'' ''Of course,'' Julie said. She left, leaving Mildred and the four to get on with their sleepover.

Mildred and the four, they run up to Mildred's, Hermione's and Indigo's bedroom. ''wow, this place is amazing!'' Felicity said. ''Where are we going to sleep?'' Maud asked. ''We can put loads of blankets and Pillows on the floor?'' Hermione suggested, opening a cupboard, grabbing a few blankets, towering pillows on the top. She carefully dropped them on the floor.

''Yeah, that is a good idea,'' Felicity said, sorting out the placement of the pillows and blankets. They organise the pillows. Indigo decides to hit Felicity lightly with the pillow. ''Hey!'' Felicity laughed, hitting her harder. ''Pillow fight!'' Maud declares. Everyone starts hitting each other.

They laugh. Mildred stood on her bed, Fighting Felicity and Indigo while Maud and Hermione attacked the two from behind.

''What is going on?!'' Hecate transferred to them, vanishing the pillows to their place. ''We were only having a pillow fight,'' Mildred explained, getting off her bed. ''I do not want to see another play fight!'' Hecate said, firmly, the firmest she has been. ''Sorry,'' Indigo said, soon they were all apologizing. Hecate sighs, saying calmly,'' Alright, I apologise for being rather firm...just do not make such a racket at this time of the evening, and do not hit each other with pillows, before one of you gets hurt!'' They nod, she transfers away.

They sigh, putting the pillows back down on the blanket. ''What if we...tell spooky stories!'' Indigo said,'' They are the best!'' They nod, sitting in a circle, turning the lights off, the room went rather dark, the only light was the evening sun outside.

They sit for another hour before they hear someone in the hallway. ''Who's that?!'' Felicity whimpered after that horribly scary story. ''Probably our mother,'' Indigo said. ''I am not sure,'' Mildred said, scared. ''Let's check,'' Maud said. ''Are you stupid?! No?!'' Felicity said, grabbing Maud's wrist. ''Come on, Maud's right,'' Hermione whispered, they head down the stairs.

They could see the lights were all off.

They walk into the kitchen, where they could see only the digital clock's red light. ''Let's check the lounge,'' Mildred whispered, they were creeped out by the shuffling. They walk into the lounge. ''Someone is over there!'' Maud said, a shadowed figure looking through the file cabinet. They turn the lights on. ''Hey, you!'' Mildred shouted. He paused for a moment, chuckling when he saw Mildred and her friends. ''What are you 14-year-olds doing out of bed at bedtime?'' He said in an unkind tone.

They could see he was taking his hood down and black scarf, it was a scary old-looking male.

''What do we do?'' Felicity asked them. ''You won't run!'' He said,'' I need Mildred and Hermione! And whoever else is the daughter of my foolish daughter!'' They look at each other, fear and realization in Mildred expression. ''You took me away!'' Mildred hissed,'' Me and my sister!'' He chuckled, saying,'' smart, aren't you both? I'll do it again, making sure you don't go back to your precious mother!'' ''We will do that!'' Indigo said. ''You also?'' He frowns. ''Adopted,'' Indigo said. ''Well, If you shout for your mother, I'll kill her!'' He hissed. ''He wants to kill his own daughter?'' Maud frowns, everyone began to panic.

''What do we do then?'' Mildred panics, before turning to him,'' What could we do so you can leave us alone!''


	28. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and her friends find themselves in a lot of trouble.

Mildred and her friends stood in the lounge, back to back. ''Well, I want Mildred and Hermione!'' He hissed, walking closer to the girls. ''We need to get Miss Hardbroom!'' Maud said. ''No, He'll kill her!'' Indigo whispered to Maud, who stood behind her.

They had no way out of this.

''Please! Leave us alone!'' Felicity said. ''Why do you need me so much?! Along with Hermione?!'' Mildred asked as she stepped forward. ''You both do not belong in Hardbroom's!'' He hissed, ''You two, or three, Indigo Moon Included don't have the family trait!'' ''Which is?'' Indigo said in a sly voice. ''You three are no way near firm or fierce!'' He said,'' You three are kind and nice, like your mother once! Before I got it to her head that she is a mistake!'' 

They look alarmed by who he is.

''Now, you have a choice,'' He began,'' You come with me or I make both of your lives, along with your mothers', miserable!'' ''Don't go with him!'' Felicity shook her head,'' You do not know what he may be capable of doing!'' ''But he wants something from us,'' Hermione muttered,'' We'll know a way out of this, we will go with him and you two get HB.'' They made sure he didn't hear their plan. ''F-Fine, we'll go with you! But you aren't to come back!'' Indigo said. He just chuckled. Mildred and Hermione stepped forward. He grabbed them fiercely. He transferred away with them. leaving Maud and Felicity to do the next bit of their plan, tell Miss Hardbroom.

Maud and Felicity run up the stairs, down one of the hallways to where Mildred told them HB's room is. They were panicking, they didn't know what to do. ''What do you think he'll do with them?'' Maud asked Felicity, who shrugged her shoulders. 

They knocked loudly on the door, thinking of what they should say. 

The door opened, Miss Hardbroom stood. They knew they had woken her, which made Maud and Felicity rather awkward. ''What is it? It is just past midnight, you should be in bed long ago,'' She said, still in the doorway. ''Miss Hardbroom, Mildred and Indigo and Hermione they were...'' Felicity explained, Maud interrupted. ''Kidnapped!'' Maud said. 

''Kidnapped?!'' Hecate said, nearly shrieking it,'' By who?'' ''I think it was your father? He was rather old,'' Felicity said. Hecate tried not to look like she was scared, she knew he could be very violent. 

''What do we do?'' Maud asked Miss Hardbroom, who was now walking down the stairs, transferring into her day clothes and sorting out her hair. ''We need to find them,'' Hecate told them. ''But where could they be?'' Maud asked. ''I know where,'' Hecate said,'' An old cottage, that he spent most of his time at.'' Felicity and Maud look at each other before Maud asks,'' So he took Mildred and the two there?'' ''Yes,'' Hecate said, revealing an old map that showed footsteps of certain people. 

''Could we come?'' Maud asked. ''I don't think so,'' Hecate said, now it looked obvious she was scared. She finally nodded, she knew that it was dangerous to go alone, she would need back up. 

Meanwhile... 

Mildred and Indigo were sat against a wall, it was dark and cold. The kidnapper was pacing the room, trying to get information from them. ''So, where do you all learn?'' He asked. ''We are not telling you anything!'' Mildred said fiercely.

''Well, I hear you three are taught potions by your mother,'' He said,'' Honestly, when she was your age, she couldn't even mix a potion properly.'' They frown at his insults. ''Your mother doesn't love any of you,'' He said,'' As Hardbroom's don't do love.'' ''Of course, she loves us!'' Hermione hissed. ''Not like you!'' Indigo said. ''Now, Tell me, kids,'' He began,'' Do you care about your mother, I heard you all talk about her behind her back?'' ''You was spying at us all along?! All these years?!'' Mildred said, scared but also angry.

''Yes and I see you do not love your mother,'' He said,'' such a shame!'' ''We love her! Not like you! You don't love her!'' Hermione said. ''Yeah,'' Indigo said. ''Atleast she has us!'' Mildred said. He chuckled, saying,'' Ah, how adorable!'' He scars them with his magic.

They hold in the pain.

''Please! Let us go!'' Indigo said. ''I hate you all!'' He hissed,'' Your mother is a fool! How can she want three idiots like you three? She really has got something wrong with her!'' ''Don't say anything about our mother!'' Indigo said. ''I can say about your stupid mother!'' He hissed. They look at each other, they needed to find a way out. ''You won't hurt us! Our mother will find us!'' Indigo said. ''Well, say goodbye to her then!'' He chuckled, hitting them again with his magic.

The door bursts open.


	29. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kidnapped, Hecate and the two (Maud and Felicity) go save the three.

Hecate and the two girls stormed into the ruined cottage. They walk into the living room, which was dusty and everything was a scary grey colour. The floorboards were old and rotten. The air was dusty and there was a cold breeze, the cottage was extremely drafty.

''Leave them alone!'' Hecate said fiercely, the three look up at the three, who have come to rescue them.

''Well, well, well!'' He looked at Hecate,'' Dear Hecate has come to rescue the three fools!'' Felicity and Maud frown at him. ''Don't call them fools!'' Maud hissed. ''Well, two more are joining us, are they?'' He chuckled.

Hecate walked in front of Maud and Felicity, saying,'' Don't you dare! Now, pass us the three girls!'' ''Ahh, How adorable! STUPID Hecate here, came to save her three little girls!'' He said in a sarcastic voice. ''Do shut up!'' She said, clearly offended by his comments.

''You was always so foolish!'' He told Hecate,'' What a bad example to our family line! You, along with these three don't belong to be in the Hardbroom's!'' ''Right, you went too far!'' Mildred hissed, she tried to rip the tape that held the three together. She did multiple spells, which managed to weaken the tape enough to step out of it. ''Mildred! What are you doing?'' Felicity asked. ''Stopping him, of course!'' Mildred said, casting a spell from behind, he dodged. ''Mildred! You need to constantly fire a spell at him!'' Hermione said, slowly stretching out the tape so she and Indigo could free themselves.

''We should do something!'' Indigo told Hermione, they were all covered in dust, scars all over them. They could hear Mildred fall to the floor, in pain. ''Oh God, Mildred!'' Hecate gasped, she wanted to kneel down to Mildred, who was on the floor, holding her stomach. ''What did you do?!'' Hecate said she was more scared than she has ever been in her life, hearing Mildred cry out in pain.

Hecate cast a spell at him, he dodged. ''You are useless Hecate! No one cares about you at Cackle's, you know? What's the point fighting?!'' He said as he knew Hecate was easy to convince.

''Quick, do any spell with that wand of yours,'' Indigo quickly suggested, it was the first thing that came to her head. ''It's an illegal spell that I've got in mind,'' Hermione said panicking as she watched Mildred still on the floor. ''Then do it! Do it for all of us! He's going to capture us all!'' Indigo said, she could see Felicity and Maud crying. Hermione nodded, walking up around him. She crept up in front. ''Avada kedavra!'' Hermione shouted as a huge blue spark of Magic hit him, he dropped to the floor.

They all look at him, cautious that he doesn't jump up at them. ''Hermione...'' Hecate walked up to her, hugging her. ''It was Indigo's idea,'' Hermione gave Indigo a smile. ''Come here, Indie,'' Hecate hugged Indigo. ''Now, What do we do about Mildred?'' Indigo asked. Hecate turns to where Mildred was lying on her side. ''Mildred,'' Hecate kneels down,'' What's going on?'' Mildred sighed, saying,'' He hit me with this spell, Everything hurts, I don't know what to do!''

''Come on, I'll transfer us all back,'' Hecate said, she was heartbroken seeing Mildred in pain. She grabbed Mildred's hand, with the wave of her hand they were back at home. The sun was slowly rising. Mildred was now in bed, the four others weren't capable of even closing their eyes. ''What do we do about Mildred?'' Maud asked. Hecate sighs, saying,'' It looks like he poisoned her.'' They gasp, scared. ''What do we do then?'' Felicity asked.

''I will make a cure, you four make sure she takes this strong potion,'' Hecate passed them a glass cup. ''What is it?'' Indigo frowned. ''A painkiller,'' Hermione said. ''Correct,'' Hecate nodded,'' I am very proud of you all tonight.'' They nod.

Hecate went to her study, where she had many cures and spells.

They walk up to Mildred. ''Mildred, you need to take this,'' Hermione said, passing Mildred the cup. Mildred sat up, Hands shaking as she held the glass. ''Wh-What is this?'' Mildred asked, looking at the potion that had a bright pink colour. She drank it. She gave a frown, it tasted horrible. ''Mil, what is going on?'' Maud asked,'' What did he do?'' ''I don't know, he hit me with this spell, then everything just hurt,'' Mildred said, face stained with dry tears. ''Is it working? The painkiller?'' Felicity asked. ''Yes, slowly,'' Mildred nodded, she could still feel her head pounding. Indigo looked at Mildred, saying,'' That was the scariest thing I have seen.'' ''I don't know what my parents will say,'' Maud said. ''Let's not tell them anything,'' Felicity suggested.

They nod. They talked for another half an hour before Hecate came back inside with the cure. She looked upset, they knew she was crying. ''Drink this Mildred, quickly,'' Hecate said, passing Mildred the blue vile.

She drank it, passing the cup back to Hecate.

''So? Did it work?'' Indigo asked. ''Well, My head stopped hurting,'' Mildred said, quietly checking if she wasn't in pain left. ''It worked? So quickly?'' Mildred frowned. ''Yes, it is freshly made, it works instantly,'' Hecate said.

''Now, all of you get some sleep,'' Hecate said,'' But I need to tell you all something.'' They look at her from where they sat. ''I am very sorry for putting you all in danger,'' Hecate said,'' I-I didn't know that he would come...now you could all have been hurt. I should have been more responsible.'' ''No, It wasn't your fault,'' Mildred said weakly. ''You can't blame yourself for him coming back?'' Felicity frowned.

Hecate finally nodded. She walked towards the door, saying,'' Goodnight.'' They say it back, falling asleep in the next three minutes.


	30. Aftermath of the kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a peaceful morning after the kidnap

Hecate still felt guilty about what happened yesterday. She felt like she should have been more careful, she should have known that they were all going to be in danger. She should have secured the house, it was already but she felt like she should have warded the house with magic, to stop unknown people transferring in.

She looked at her clock, it was 9 o'clock, surely they were awake long ago. She quickly got dressed and headed to check if the girls were alright after last night. It seemed rather quiet, she looked into the bedroom, Mildred and Indigo, along with Maud and Felicity were asleep. Hermione sat on her bed, reading.

''Hermione, everything alright?'' Hecate asked. Hermione nodded, saying,'' Not tired, much...'' Hecate sighed, nodding, she walked out of the room. Hermione wondered for a moment what was wrong, then got back to her book.

''Eh...Mildred!'' Hermione woke Mildred. Mildred woke, rolling out of bed. ''What?'' Mildred said, looking up at Hermione,'' I was in the middle of a dream!'' Hermione rolled her eyes, helping Mildred up. ''How was your sleep? Tough after last night? Feeling better?'' Hermione asked as it was only seven hours since the kidnap.

''Much better,'' Mildred smiled weakly,'' just a little paranoid now!'' They chuckle. ''I feel like something's up with mum,'' Hermione said,'' She walked in here five minutes ago.'' ''Did she?'' Mildred asked. ''I feel like she thinks she is responsible for what happened last night,'' Hermione explained. ''What?'' Mildred frowned,'' You can't be serious.''

''I am serious, She even told us yesterday that she was sorry for what happened? She didn't even do anything bad?'' Hermione said. ''Oh,'' Mildred didn't know what to say,'' What do we do?'' Hermione shrugged her shoulders, saying,'' We could always say but I don't think She'd like us worrying about something like that, especially after last night...there isn't much we could do.'' Mildred slowly nodded, unsure.

''What are you two doing still awake?'' Felicity stretched. ''It's nine o'clock, also, we aren't tired,'' Hermione explained. ''Oh, I might get up as well,'' Felicity stood up,'' Last night was terrifying!'' They nod, the three left the room while the two still slept.

They headed to the lounge, where they'd usually watch something or read something. They were just turning to the lounge when Miss Hardbroom called them. ''Call the two down for breakfast,'' Hecate asked. Mildred walked up to their room. ''Wake up, breakfast,'' Mildred said rather loudly. ''Oh, Alright,'' Indigo sat up rather quickly,'' Wait? What time is it?'' ''Nearly ten,'' Mildred said. ''Right, it's a good time to wake up,'' Indigo nodded, Maud slowly woke.

They soon were in the kitchen having breakfast, this time cereal. They ate before going outside to play some games.


	31. Back to Cackle's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back to Cackles for their fifth year!

It had been four weeks since the kidnap. Mildred, Hermione and Indigo had seen their friends often, along with Julie. They had been to a lot of places during the last four weeks. They had visited Miss Pentangle's home, which Mildred and the two had loved almost as much as they loved their own.

They have been for many sleepovers at their friends and a few times at Julie's. Every time that Mildred visits Julie's, it reminds her of when she was with Julie. Honestly, Mildred loved this holiday, with her family, except for the kidnap. Luckily, after the kidnap, there was nothing horrible that happened.

Mildred had woken up that day, the day she leaves for her fifth year at Cackles.

''It's today!'' Mildred told herself as she jumped up.

Mildred had her suitcase packed, by the door, downstairs. She got into her uniform, that was folded up nicely at the end of her bed. She has adjusted her tie just when Indigo and Hermione woke.

''Morning,'' Mildred told them before putting her cape on, heading downstairs for breakfast before they leave. ''Morning, Mildred,'' Hecate smiled as she prepared them quick oatmeal. She gave Mildred her bowl while she placed Indigos and Hermione's on the table.

They ate their breakfast.

Soon, they were all heading off to Cackles. They were excited to know what the academy will look like now that it is rebuilt. They soon arrived.


End file.
